The Jerk Theory
by AngelNephilim14
Summary: Tobias Eaton used to be a sap- a nice guy, until the love of his life, Lauren, left him for Eric, the school jerk. He realized that since girls didn't want the nice guy, he would become the jerk. One year later, he is the heart-throb of the school and treats girls like they're nothing. But when Tris doesn't say yes to the jerk, will he have to become the nice guy again or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there fellow initiates! Well, I'm the person who was fortunate enough to adopt this story from Mrs. EatonJacksonWatersGoode13. Woohoo! She is a wonderful author, so go look at her other stories. I want to say thank you to her for this story. Shout out to melC92** **because she is awesome. I hope you enjoy ****The Jerk Theory.**

**~AngelNephilim14**

**I do not own the Divergent Trilogy characters.**

**This plot is loosely based off of the movie.**

* * *

I head to school in my blue convertible with Zeke, Uri, and Will, singing along to our new song. Yes, that's right. We are rock stars, well, rising stars. We arrive at school and immediately, desperate girls swarm us... mostly me though. I am the sexiest guy here. We continue to walk, with girls occasionally stopping by to flirt with me.

When I get to my locker, boys thank me for my advice as I pass by. Why? You see, I have come to the conclusion that girls DO NOT want nice guys. One year ago, I was dating this girl named Lauren and I was practically in love with her. I left sappy poems on her windshield, put love letters in her locker, and even sang her an invitation to prom. But, when I went to pick her up she was there... with Eric. Eric is a jerk and plays all the girls, and he was taking my place as Lauren's date to prom. She claimed it was because they both got voted as prince and princess for our grade. She had me go with her little sister Audrey... Audrey had braces, glasses, and acne. Not that that was bad, but it wasn't what I wanted, besides even Audrey left me for some other guy too. So, I decided that if girls didn't respond to the nice guy... I would be the jerk. The process began and here I am today, the one that every girl wants.

A girl walks up to me and says, "Hey Four, would you maybe want to hang out with me and my friends this weekend?"

"No, I have more important things that are actually interesting to do, but maybe I can find some time to hang with you and your lame friends next week."

"Okay, well call me!" I roll my eyes and walk away with Zeke and Uri. We walk into homeroom and see Will sitting with two girls, a blonde, and a dark haired one. We walk over and decide to talk to them.

"Hello ladies, what are your names?"

"My name is Christina and this is Tris!" the dark haired girl says. I look to the blonde and smile at her. She gives me a smile back.

"Hey, do you girls want to come to our show tomorrow? Oh, and Tris, maybe if there's no one better than you, I'll let you come backstage and talk to me," I smirk.

"Do girls you usually fall for that line?"

"Well, I've had much success with it. Did you?"

"Yeaaaaah no, you can walk away now though. Ask me out when you learn some manners." I slowly walk away with Uriah and Zeke, shocked that she rejected me.

"Hey Four, _do girls usually reject you like that_?" I shove Zeke and tell him to shut up.

I like this girl already. I have to have her. This girl is going to be hard to get, but hey, I like a challenge.

* * *

**The next chapter will be posted later on today.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey initiates! I'm back again with the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy and love it! Again, thanks to Mrs. EatonJacksonWatersGoode13.**

**~AngelNephilim14 **

**I do not own Divergent.**

**The plot is loosely based off the movie.**

* * *

Tris POV

"What do you mean, Tris?" Eric asks.

I sigh in annoyance. "We are over, okay? I'm breaking up with you."

"You can't do that to me!" he exclaims. I roll my eyes.

"Yes, I can."

He grabs my arm, just as I start to walk away. "Give me that necklace back then."

"This piece of crap? Take it, I don't want it anyways." I throw the necklace he gave me a few weeks ago at his face. He catches it and throws me a murderous glare. I strut away from him, and walk out of the school.

I hear him shouting after me, "There are plenty of chicks who want me! I don't need you, Tris! You aren't even that hot!"

"I don't care, Eric!" I shout back. I flip my blonde hair over my shoulders and try to keep myself from scowling or going back in there and kicking him. Boys throw me whistles and ravenous stares as they look at my butt, proving Eric wrong. I just ignore them and continue walking. How did this school become full of self-absorbed douche bags and sluts?

_I'm done with jerks, _I think, _so done._

* * *

Tobias POV

"So, I heard that Tris and Eric were dating, but they broke up. There are two stories going around. But, honestly, I think she dumped his sorry ass," Uriah tells us while we are eating lunch. I smirk. This girl had fire. She just wounded my sworn enemy's ego.

"I wouldn't mind a piece of that, well, if I wasn't dating Shauna," Zeke says. I wouldn't mind her either. Tris is a gorgeous girl. Probably the hottest girl in school, and she doesn't even try.

"I can't believe you actually have a girlfriend. I mean, you see Four over here with a bunch of girls after him. I really expected you to be like him," says Will.

"Will, when you find a girl that you really like, you will see."

I stand up from the lunch table suddenly. "I need to get her number."

* * *

"Hey Tris!" I yell out when I see her pass by my locker.

"Hi Four, did you finally learn some manners?" Tris asks as she stops next to me.

"I'm not sure if you are worth the effort," I explain.

"Well, I guess you will need to put in some effort to figure that out."

"Fine, give me your number. And come to my show and let me try. It's at the Pit, you know, that club that just opened?" She looks at me and raises her eyebrow. I stare at her while she taps her finger on her chin and bits her lip in a very sexy manner. Slowly, she opens her mouth and answers.

"We shall see." Then, she is leaving me.

"Man, you are so hot!" I exclaim as Tris walks right pass me. She looks over her shoulder and smiles, shaking her head.

"If you want my number, you better try." This girl knows exactly what to say to hook me right in.

I turn my head and smile into my locker.

* * *

I am panting by the time the band's set is finished. A big crowd is cheering for the four of us. I scan across the crowd in a swift, yet thorough manner with my blue eyes, searching for the blonde beauty. I find her staring at me intensely with her gray-blue eyes. When she catches me looking at her, she turns her head away, and I can swear she was blushing.

I set down my guitar and walk over to her, smirking.

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you?" I ask.

"Hey, you are actually really good," Tris compliments.

"Yeah, I know."

"If you're planning to get my number, you should really work on that whole manners thing. For starters, you could say, 'thank you,' and not be such a cocky jerk about it," she retorts.

"But baby, jerk is my style," I joke.

"Sorry, but I don't date jerks." Then, she grabs her bag and starts to exit.

"Look, I'm sorry. Let me try it again. Just sit down and let's try to have a real conversation," I plead, before adding, "please," at the end. Tris sighs and sits back down. I give her a genuine smile. This girl is really something.

"So, what is your name?" she asks. A funny look crosses my face. Shouldn't she already know? I mean, you don't go out with people whose name you don't know.

Deciding not to argue with her, I answer her question. "I'm Four Eaton. And what, my fair lady, is your name?"

"It's Tris, Tris Prior. Okay, well it's actually Beatrice but, you get it. Four can't really be your real name, is it?"

"My real name is something you earn. I may like you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you every secret about myself." I start to get angry. Who does she think she is? Going around, acting like she is all high and mighty, demanding answers. She wants to talk about manners? Well maybe she should watch her own before prying into other people's personal life.

"I'm sorry," she says, and I calm down. It is like she holds some sort of magical spell over me. I can't help but listen to her. I close my eyes for a few seconds. I need to get out of this place, I just need to leave.

"Do you want to get out of here?" I ask.

"Like a date?" she questions. I see the worry in her eyes and I think I did something wrong.

"How about as friends? Let's just hang out. Go somewhere with me. I will try to keep my manners and temper in check," I offer.

She smiles at me. A real, beautiful smile. I can't help but feel a tug in my chest.

"Yes, I would like that," she answers. Then, we are walking out of the Pit, and into my car. Then I realize, I haven't made a move on her at all.

* * *

**So, updating may be inconsistent, but I will try to make long chapter for you all to read.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey initiates! I'm back with chapter 3. I hope you enjoy. Thanks to everyone who r&amp;r. Also, thanks to Mrs. EatonJacksonWatersGoode13 for letting me adopt her story.**

**~AngelNephilim14**

**I don't own Divergent.**

**The plot is loosely based off the movie.**

* * *

Tris POV

"So, where are we going?" I ask, suddenly curious. Four thinks for a moment, and opens his mouth to speak.

"Actually, I don't really know. I just wanted to escape all the loud and crazy of the club."

"Oh, well. That is very reassuring. For all I know, you could be taking me somewhere to kill me," I state. He laughs. It's a deep, husky, yet carefree sounding laugh.

"You really should laugh more. It makes you seem not so, jerky."

"Well, you should smile more and stop scowling at every guy you see from school," Four fires back. I let my mouth drop into an o-shape.

"I do not!" I exclaim, scowling after I look at him.

"See, you did it just right there! You can't say you don't. I caught you red-handed," he teases.

"Well, maybe if all the guys weren't such jerks, I would stop scowling. I swear, it's like they get advice from you or learn from you," I say.

Four hesitates to answer. I throw him an incredulous look. Then I hit his arm.

"You do not!"

"I may have given them some advice. And I may have told them to act like a jerk," he speaks sheepishly. I can see red creepy up on his cheeks. Then I laugh. I must admit, being friends with the school jerk wasn't as bad as I thought. I mean, yes, he still lacks manners, but he can be a real sweetie when he wants to be. It's like he has different personalities.

"So, how about we go rock-climbing?" I suggest. Four shakes his head.

"Um, I have a better idea."

* * *

PAINTBALLING AREA

PLAY AT YOUR OWN RISK

"We are at an old amusement park that was shut down years ago. Now, it is part of paintballing ground. As it says, we play at our own risk," Four tells me.

"This is so awesome," I say, "but, we aren't just playing by ourselves are we?"

"No, I texted Will, who told Zeke and Uriah, who told Marlene and Shauna, who told Christina."

I am very jittery. This will be my first time playing paintball. I am so excited that I start to jump around while I wait for our friends. I don't even know how our friends have each other's number. I didn't even know they talked to each other. There I go again, the last to know everything.

When they finally show up, I hurriedly grab a gun and start running.

"Woah, Tris, slow down. You are going to tear my hand off."

I suddenly feel something in my hands. I look down to see another hand in it. Then I look behind me to see Four attached to it.

* * *

Tobias POV

Tris rushes toward the guns, grabs one, then grabs my hand. I feel a little spark ignite. Oh hell, I feel fireworks. It was more than I ever felt with Lauren. She pulls me along as she runs, and let me tell you, she runs fast. Suddenly, I feel pain go throughout my arm. Marcus. I am still recovering from a beating a few days ago. There are multiple whip marks on my back, and my shoulder was dislocated. I had to pop it back in myself.

"Woah, Tris, slow down. You are going to tear my hand off," I say, startling her.

She looks at our hands and then at me, and blushes. It's like she didn't even realize that we were holding hands.

"Sorry, I didn't realize, um, sorry," Tris stutters. My hand falls to my side, and it feels heavier.

"Babe, you don't need to be so aggressive, I'll come willingly."

"Shut up! Now, teach me how to play," she demands. "I've never shot a gun before."

I look at her softly. She is so innocent and pure. Tris is changing me back to who I was. I can see it myself. I stopped calling up those other sluts to give me a good time.

"Well, you put one hand right here, and the other there. Then, you just shoot," I terribly explain. Then, an idea came to my head. I brought my body right up against hers. She jumped at how close I was.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

I bent down to her ear and whispered more instructions, whilst leading her. I moved her hands to where they were supposed to be, and I fixed her stance, spreading her legs slightly apart. Then, together we let a paintball shoot out.

Next thing I know, I am on the ground, and Tris is on top of me.

"I think someone shot me," Tris laughs, and starts to get up.

I pull her back down and stroke her hair. It's a loving gesture.

"No kidding, you klutz." Then I reach up toward her face.

* * *

Tris POV

Is he going to kiss me? I'm not going to let him. But, I don't want to stop him. Four really needs to stop with all of these romantic and jerk-like gestures. It's giving me mixed signals here. Does he just want to sleep with me? Or does he really want to be my boyfriend?

Then he surprises me with a kiss on the cheek. That makes me turn red.

"Hey Four," someone says. We both look up to see Zeke. He shoots us both and then runs away. Four laughs, and suddenly moans in pain. I quickly jump off his body and help him up.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"It's just my back. Nothing you need to worry about," he answers. I can tell he doesn't want me to push this any further. So instead, I dab my finger into a paintball and start to write something on his arm.

"What is this?"

"It's my phone number. Don't you want it?" I reply.

"Oh, so I have to get hurt for you to give me your number?"

"No, you just have to be honest and real." I take his hand, once again, and start to walk. I bring us both to the big ferris wheel I saw. Then I start to climb.

"Come on. I mean, unless you are to hurt to climb," I taunt.

"Of course not. Just know that if you fall, I'm not going to catch you," Four says. Men and their egos.

"Jerk."

I test my weight on the first rung of the ladder, and it holds, so I make my way up the rest. When we are almost all the way up, one of the steps breaks. My foot slips through and I cry out. I'm not afraid of heights, but falling from here would surely kill me.

I feel a warm, calloused hand grip my waist. My shirt rode up in the wind, so I can feel his skin on mine. It sends tingles through my body. My body feels heavy. There is something about him that makes me feel like I'm going to fall.

"I thought you said you weren't going to catch me," I whisper, breathing heavily.

"I guess I lied."

I turn my head back at him. He seems to be looking everywhere but down. He is breathing in short, quick breaths, almost as if he was… afraid.

"You're afraid of heights," I state.

"Everyone is afraid of something," he states back, not denying anything.

I turn my head back and continue climbing. The tingles are still running through my body.


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome initiates! Happy Father's Day! Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed. FourTris will be coming up. Tell me what cute moment between them should I put in the story.**

**~AngelNephilim14**

**I don't own Divergent.**

**The plot is loosely based off the movie. Some quotes/ actions belong to the movie.**

* * *

Four POV

"You can pick me up next Saturday," Tris tells me as I drop her off back at the Pit to pick up her car.

"What's your address?" I ask.

"Call me tomorrow and ask."

I nod my head and drive away. I can't help but laugh at loud. This girl has managed to chip my façade. It's a dangerous game I'm playing. Will I really risk another Lauren incident for her? I just don't know.

Looking at Tris is like seeing my old self, in some more feminine way. She wants the sweet letters. She wants roses and chocolates and gifts. She wants someone to serenade her and make her feel special. It was everything I did for Lauren. Why wasn't she here before I met that girl? Everything was so much easier. It took me a while to start the jerk theory, and even longer when I tested it out. No one wanted to believe that the nice boy could be like that. But, when I didn't change back, they accepted me. No one even questioned my nickname. They all assumed that maybe I dated four girls at one time. Of course, I had my name long before that, but these people don't remember.

Now, Tris walks, no, more like springs into the picture and wants the old me. I don't want to go back though. I could end up really liking her. I could fall in love with her. I could be dumped again. There are so many things that could happen. I hope I don't regret making that phone call tomorrow.

* * *

Ring…Ring…Ring… "Hello?" Tris says. I miss the sound of her voice already. It's 2 in the afternoon. I wanted to call her when I woke up at 7. Man, I sound desperate.

"Where do you live?" I asked.

"Slow down, let's try to have an actual conversation first. So, how was your day?" she starts causally.

"Terrible. The girl I like won't tell me where she lives so I can pick her up for a date. Instead she wants to deprive herself of some sexy me and ask me how my day has been. My day has been extremely painful. Do you know how long I've been waiting to call you? Since seven o'clock," I rant.

"Oh thank god you waited this long. I didn't wake up until 1. But it's reassuring that you'll wait for me. You need to learn how to hold a conversation. I mean casual talk. You have to soften me up, and then you can ask me where I live. Try it," Tris tells me.

I sigh. She is really making me work hard. "How was day Tris?"

"Well, so far, it has been very unproductive. I woke up an hour ago, and now I'm sitting on my couch eating ice cream just because I feel like it. What's your favorite ice cream flavor? Mine is chocolate," she speaks.

"Mine too. Um, I don't know what else to say."

"You're doing really good," Tris says excitedly, "Just say the first thing that comes into your mind."

"I'm thinking about your pajamas. Do you sleep with pants or no pants?" I tease.

"Shut up you pervert. Say something that isn't disgusting."

"You eat ice cream in the morning?"

"Yes. It's yummy, so why wait until after dinner to have it?" she states. I laugh. Tris is full of wonders. I know girls who won't even touch ice cream because of calories or crap like that.

"You are weird," I say.

"Aww, thanks. We are great friends!" Did she just friend zone me?

"You can't friend-zone me Beatrice Prior! I've done too much to be friend-zoned," I tell her.

"I'm just kidding. See, we can make a nice and fun conversation. It's not that hard. Now you can ask me my address," she giggles.

"So, where do you live?"

After she gives me her address, she ends the call. I'm left with the phone beeping in my ear.

* * *

Tris POV

"I have a date," I tell Christina. Of course, as expected, she jumps excitedly and squeals.

"With whom?" she demands.

"Four," I can feel her excitement turn into anger.

"No way. You are not dating that douche that treats girls badly!" Christina yells.  
"Who said anything about dating? I'm just going on one date. Besides, he's been good to me. I can handle him," I defend.

"Tris, do what you want, but he will hurt you. I know it."

"He may be a jerk, but he has a sweet side too. There's something about him that's changing," I say.

"Whatever, but you have to go to the baseball game with me tonight," Christina still has a disapproving look in her eye.

"Fine!"

I walk straight to the snack bar when we get to the game. Christina demanded to dress me up, which left me no time to eat. I am starving. Just as I stand in line, I feel a presence behind me. I turn around to see Four.

"Well hello. I didn't know you like watching sports," Four says.

"I don't. I'm just here with Christina."

"Ah yes. You are the one with the best friend dating one of my best friends."

"Wait, what?" I ask. Christina never told me she was seeing someone, or that she knew one of Four's friends. What a hypocrite! She wants to lecture me on dating a jerk when she is seeing one herself.

"Christina and Will. They are kind of going out," he tells me.

"You know what, just forget it. What are you doing anyways?" I ask.

"I'm waiting in line to get food. Aren't you doing the same?"

"Way to point out the obvious. You know, you can be a real jerk sometimes," I say.

"That's what I'm known for. And, I can prove it." Four turns away from me and pulls out a slip of paper from his pocket. "Anyone want a virgin's number? I have it right here," he yells.

"That's not funny Four!" I scream at him, and I stomp away. Three boys come rushing to Four for the number. _Boys, _I think as I roll my eyes.

I continue stomping my way back to Christina. I am put into a worse mood as I realize that I didn't get any food. Groaning, I put my head in my hands. I feel someone sit next to me. It is Lauren. She was always nice to me.

"Hey, don't worry about Four. He may act like a jerk, but that is all it is, an act," she tells me.

I look up at her. "How would you know?"

"Oh, I dated him a year ago. He was a real sweetheart. Four is a big romantic. He would always bring me flowers and chocolates. He'd throw pebbles at my window to get my attention. He also wrote me love notes and put them in my locker. I can't believe I let him go for some jerk. He's a keeper," Lauren says. I see her smile at old memories.

_Could he really be like that? Maybe I should really give him a chance,_ I think.

* * *

I am dressed casually. Just some skinny jeans and a flannel. Of course, my best friend made a big deal out of it, but I didn't let her change me. Right now, it is 6:20 pm, and Four still hasn't showed up. I'm giving him an hour to show up. I doubt he will be any earlier. I hope he knows that this takes his attraction level down.

Finally, at 6:30, he pulls up to my house. Instead of getting out of the car and coming to my door, he honks the car. You have got to be kidding me. I'm about to pull my hair out. He honks again, and looks at me. I glare right back at him, motioning to the door.

Reluctantly, he gets out of his mustang and walks to the door.

"Are you coming?" he asks.

I throw the door open and it nearly hits his face. I walk to his car, and instead of opening the door for me, he gets into the driver's seat. I glare at him again. He opens the door from the inside, and hits my legs. I angrily get in and slam the door.

"Rule number one: when you go pick up your date, go to her door and knock. Rule number two: open the door for her. And rule number three: don't show up late! Although, you came earlier than I expected. I thought you were going to show up an hour late. If you really want to take me out again, I suggest you follow those rules. Don't be such a jerk to your date," I scold.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm just not used to this yet. I'll try to remember all of that. The only reason I was late was because I was helping Zeke with a school project," Four explains.

"Let's just go," I say. Then we drive off.

* * *

Putting aside his rude, cocky, arrogant attitude, the date was going great. It may have started out rocky, but I was enjoying myself now. I scowl a lot less now, and he seems to laugh a lot more. Everything seems genuine. We are currently at a restaurant eating hamburgers and chocolate cake. I'm starting to dread the end of tonight. That will mean that will have to say goodbye.

Whenever I look at him, I think of the cute, romantic, and loving boy that Lauren told me about. There are times when I can see him, and times when I can't. I just wish Four would be his true self with me. I don't know if he is still the jerk, or the nice boy. I can't help but want the latter.

I know I shouldn't be expecting so much out of a guy. I can't expect them all to be gentlemen or romantics. But I know Four can be one, so that is why I push him. A girl can dream.

* * *

Tobias POV

After contemplating what to do in my head, I decide to pay the bill. Tris smiles at me, so I know I made the right decision. I'm about to kiss her when we get back into the car, but she stops me with a finger on my lips.

"You can't kiss someone on the first date! Even if you do, it should be at the end when you walk her to the door. Open the car door for me, and we can talk on the way back to my house. And no, you cannot come in," she states.

I feel disappointed and rejected. I mean, who wouldn't want to kiss me? I'm sexy as hell. This girl wounds my ego in every way all the time. She is actually getting me to try for her. Maybe it is because I might actually like her. Or maybe it's because she is hot.

I open the door for her and she smiles again. I sigh before I get into the driver's seat. When we get to her house, neither one of us makes a move to get out. Deciding to break the silence, I tell her, "I'll walk you out," and I jump out of my mustang.

Then, I open her door and take her hand. She pauses before she gets out her keys to her house and looks at me.

"Um, is this the right time to er-" I start. She interrupts me with a small peck, then she goes inside and closes the door.

"So, I'll call you tomorrow?" I yell.

"Yeah," she yells back.

I walk back to my car with my hands in my pocket. Ugh, I have to wait to call her again! The agony!


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome initiates! Thank you for all of the suggestions given to me. But, this story will not include any truth or dare because I feel that is is something that is used in every story (to guest reviewer). Thank you to Undementium for the amazing ideas that will be put into use later. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. Also, sorry for taking so long to update. I was out of town this weekend.**

**~AngelNephilim14**

**I don't own Divergent.**

**The plot is loosely based off the movie.**

* * *

Tris POV

Christina and I are lying on my bed. We are having a sleepover. She had to know every single detail of what happened.

"What are you telling him that is making him want to go out with you again? No offense, but it's Four we are talking about here! He's the school jerk, the one who has every girl's heart, the one who treats girls like crap and plays them. There has to be something," Christina asked.

I sat up, thinking about exactly what makes him want me.

"No. I'm telling him no. I don't let him do what he wants with me," I state.

"Okay, so he either really likes you, or he just likes a challenge. Where are you going next?" she asked.

"He told me he is going to call me tomorrow. We can plan it then."

My best friend becomes shocked. Why? I do not know.

"He is going to call you? He never calls girls! Oh my gosh, something is strange. It's like he actually likes you!" Christina squeals. I bury my face into my pillow and I smile. I really hope he truly likes me, because I might truly like him.

* * *

Tobias POV

"So, that kiss," I say. I spent all of last night thinking about it. Her soft, dreamy, plump lips against mine only for a second though. I wish it was longer. _No, _I think, _I cannot become that sap again. I'll win her another way._

"Oh, that little peck? It was nothing. Consider a little incentive. It's going to motivate you to be better if you want another one. Next time, I won't give it up so easily," she warns.

"So there is going to be a next time?" I groan, "You are really going to make me work for more?"

"Yes, now stop whining like a child," Tris says. "You know, you still have to perfect the art of picking up your date."

"Ah, yes. The rules, what were they again?"

"Figure it out yourself. There shouldn't even be rules. This is basic stuff here."

"Okay, how about we try on Wednesday? I can take you out again," I offer.

"That would be great,'' she replies, and I wait for her to hang up. There is a good ten seconds before the line goes dead. I think she was waiting for me too.

* * *

Tris POV

Here I am, waiting again. A good five minutes later, Four finally shows up. He sits in his car for another three minutes before he looks up at me through the window. I motion to the door and he finally goes up to ring the bell. I open it with slight annoyance, but it quickly fades away when I see that he actually made the effort to be better, even if it wasn't much improvement.

"You are 15 minutes late," I sigh, "but it's better than last time, so I guess that's some improvement."

"Yeah, I uh, nevermind. Let's just go," Four says, and he gets back into his blue mustang, smirking. I shake my head.

He still needs a lot of work.

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

_6 pm_, the clock reads. Four is right on time. I smile and do a little victory dance. I look outside the window to see if he is coming to ring the doorbell. To my dismay, he is still sitting in his car. I raise an eyebrow at him until he finally looks at me.

When he understands why I am still in my house, he gets out of the car. From there, he is just taking his time walking up to my door. I stand in front of it and wait for the sound. When I don't hear it, I look out the window again. Four looks right at me a sticks his tongue out.

Without meaning to, I laugh at loud. He give me a cheeky smile. I try to contain my smile, but by doing so, my face contorts into a monkey. That makes me laugh even more. Finally, I hear a ringing sound.

"Hi," I say when I come face to face with him.

"Hello Tris. I see I have managed to make you laugh. Does humor add any points to the "Kiss Me" list?" he asks.

"The "Kiss Me" list? What the hell is that supposed to be?" I laugh. He wasn't serious, right?

"Yup," Four says, popping the p. "It's a list that has all the points that will add up to a kiss. I'm pretty sure that you have a mental list. You probably give me extra points just because you really want to kiss me."

"First of all, that is not how it works. There isn't a certain number of points you get that add up to a kiss. I kiss you when I feel like it, or when it feels right. And even if I do have points for you, that question just took you a few points down.

"Second, stop being such a dick. That's the whole point of this: to teach you how to act right towards a girl," I answered.

"Ooh, look at Tris using big words," he teases.

"Shut up and open your car door for me!"

He spent the rest of the night teasing me. _Yeah, that is definitely not adding points to the "Kiss Me" list, _I thought, _Four, you're going to have to try harder._

* * *

**ANOTHER FEW DAYS LATER**

"I came on time, and I came up to the door, no sweat," Four brags.

"Impressive," I say, but there is always something he forgets to do. It's opening his car door. He gets in while I stand to the side, waiting for him to notice. Suddenly, the car starts, and he begins to move.

"Hey!" I shout. The wheels were dangerously close to my newly pedicured toes, courtesy of Christina. "Aren't you going to wait for me?"

"Oh, right." Four gets out of the driver's seat, runs around the hood of his car, and opens the passenger door for me.

"Thanks," I say. I can't believe he almost ran my toes over.

* * *

**NEXT WEEK**

Six in the evening has become our usual date time. That's why I was surprised when the door rang at 5:45. There, standing at the door, was the one and only Four. Hey, that rhymed.

"You're 15 minutes early," I state.

"I know," he starts. I see him fiddle with something behind his back. "I wanted to give you time to put this somewhere." Then, he pulls out a bouquet of roses. I gasp, bringing my hand to cover my mouth.

"Thanks, let me get a vase for this and then we can go," I say.

I walk to the kitchen, thinking of how much better he got at this.

"Let's go," I say when I walk back to him. Together, we walk to his car. Then, instead of getting into his seat right away, he ran ahead of me and opened my door. I slid into the seat, my eyes wide in amazement.

When he got into the car, I said, "You nailed it. You have officially perfected it. Now that you have perfected the art of picking up your date, there are much more criterias you must master."

"Bring it on babe," Four says, "Man, the things I do for you."

"Don't call me babe," I mutter, "So much more work to do."

* * *

Four POV

Great, now she is making me work for hugs. I felt some satisfaction earlier knowing that I did everything right. Now, I have to earn a hug from her. I didn't get anything. Not even a high five. I feel like I need a high five in the face.

"How do I earn this hug?" I ask as I walk her back to her door. We just came back from another dinner at the Pit where my band and I performed. I must say, we rocked the house.

"You simply have to sweep me off my feet," Tris says.

"Like this?" I say, before picking her up bridal-style and I took off running.

"Put me down!" she demanded. "And no, not literally. Do something nice."

"Can you show how I should hug a girl?" I ask with puppy dog eyes.

She sighs and walks up to me.

"Show me how you would hug a girl."

I grab her roughly by the waist and bring her close to my body.  
"Too rough," she judges.

Then, she put both her arms around my neck. I slide my hands down towards her very sexy ass. Tris abruptly grabbed my hand and put it back on the small of her petite torso.

"Not too low. Butt touching is not meant for hugs," she chastises. "Not too high either."

Then she pulls away. "That is how you should hug. Or at least that is how I like hugs. Don't even dare try to grab my ass again."

I put my hands up. "Still learning," I use as an excuse. She just flips her hair over her shoulder and walks back into her house.

* * *

_What is romantic, but not too sappy?_ I think. I don't want to be a sap. We all know how that turned out last time. But, I want to be a little cute with this. I must earn that hug!

I smile to myself evilly when I come up with the perfect date.

"Why the fuck are you smiling like that, Tobias?" I hear Marcus scream. He is standing right outside the door that I stupidly forgot to lock.

_Please don't come into my room, _I plead in my head. He hasn't touched me for a few weeks. I was finally starting to feel much better.

Of course, the universe hates me, and Marcus comes stomping in, belt in hand. I cower to the ground like the coward I am and I take my shirt off.

Faintly, I hear him say, "This is for your own good," before I close my eyes and let the pain take over.

* * *

I just picked up Tris, perfectly of course. We are now on our way to my amazingly planned date. It's a good thing that it is autumn, because then Tris wouldn't be dressed in warm clothing, and if I asked her to change, it would have given too much away. I need to surprise her. It's all part of the charm.

"Here we are," I announce.

"The ice-rink? You aren't serious are you?" she asks.

"What? You can't skate?"

Tris blushes and hides her face. "Of course I can. I just don't like to. And…and I kind of suck."

I laugh at her, wholeheartedly.

She throws her fists at my chest and pounds on it. "Shut up. It's not funny!"

"Do not fret, young pupil. I will help," I offer.

"If this is some old fashion trick to get me to hold your hand, I will be very angry," Tris states.

"Come on, it will be fun!" I promise. She sighs and lets me drag her into the rink.

"Help me up," Tris demands from the ground. She has fallen at least 20 times. I grab her hand and hoist her up. My back protests against lifting weight, but I push through it anyways.

"You know, it would be easier if you just held my hand."  
"Fine! You've convinced me. I think I bruised my tail bone," she says.

Being the teenager boy I am, I tell her, "Do you want me to look at that for you."

Tris whacks my head. Yes, she _whacked_ my head.

"Stop it you pervert!" I laughed and took her hands in mine. We glided around the rink a few times before I took her to the middle and spun her in a circle. She only held onto me tighter. It was nice having her hold me.

"This better not be some set up where you will tell me to close my eyes, spin me around and kiss me, then take a picture just so you can win a bet," she says.

I stop spinning and look at her confused. What in the world is she talking about?

"Sorry, this just really reminds me of this one Taiwanese drama called _Autumns Concerto_, and the guy took this girl on a date so he could win a bet. He took her to the ice-rink and kissed her and took a picture. Yeah, you are probably not interested," she rambles. It is kind of cute.

"I'm not going to copy a drama, if that is what you are saying. And, I didn't make a bet. I just maybe might sort of like you. Don't laugh. It was hard enough for me to admit it to myself, let alone say it out loud."

"I think it's sweet how you can say your emotions. You're losing that jerk façade already," she teases.

"Façade? Who told you that? This is my natural self, babe. You might as well get used to it. I'm not sweet. I'm a jerk," I defend, even though I know I am truly not. I don't know why I said that. I want Tris to like me, not reject me.

"Sure, Four. Just keep telling yourself that," she says.

"Okay, forget it. Let's get out of here and go somewhere else. Clearly, you suck at ice-skating. I need to teach you some other time." We walked back to my car and I drove off.

"ICE-CREAM AND DAUNTLESS CAKE!" Tris yells in excitement.

"Now now, just keep calm," I say.

"No, we have to get ice-cream and dauntless cake now!"

She throws my car door open and slams it shut. I stare at her in horror. She could have hurt my baby. And she is acting like a maniac.

When I get inside, she is already ordering and about to pay.

"Can I get a slice of dauntless cake too?" I ask, and I take out my wallet. "I've got this Tris. Put your money away."

"Thanks," she smiles at me. We both get our cake, and Tris has ice-cream too.

"Mmm, this is so good. I could eat this everyday if I could," she moans.

"You are just like Uriah. He lives for dauntless cake," I say.

"Do you want some of my ice-cream?" she asks me.

"Sure," I say, and I open my mouth wide.

"Here comes the airplane," she says as she makes a flying sound. Her hands move wildly before she stuffs the spoon in my mouth.

"Awww, does baby Four want some more?" she speaks in a way one talks to an infant.

"Ha ha, very funny. Does baby Tris need help walking? I think she broke her tailbone because she sucked at skating."

"You suck in general," she fires back. I smirk, knowing what to say next.

"I don't suck babe, that is all on you."

Her mouth drops into an o-shape.

"That is disgusting," Tris says.

We decide to find a table to finish our cake at. I pretend to be a gentleman and I pull out her chair for her. Right before she sits down, I pull the seat away from her bottom and she falls onto the ground. I start to crack up and she glares at me.

"You are lucky I didn't drop my cake. I would have castrated you. Then I would have shoved your testicles into your own mouth. Then we will see who will be sucking now," she threatens.

"I would have bought you another cake," I say. Then I help her up and pull her into my seat with me so she is sitting in my lap.

"Jerk," she utters. I smirk to myself.

* * *

"Thanks for an amazing date. It was definitely something," she says.

"Have you been swept off your feet? And not literally. I know you fell a lot of times ice-skating," I question.

Tris walks up to me and throws her arms around my neck. I put my arms around her waist, and my hands on the small of her back. _Not too high and not too low, _I think.

After a minute or two, she lets go.

"I have been swept off my feet. I think the ice-cream and dauntless cake really gave you a lot of points there."

I smile, "So there is a list! I knew it. What is next on the agenda?" I ask.

"Hand holding."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi initiates! I'm so sorry for how long I've been gone. For the past few weeks, I have been dealing with many things. There was a funeral, I had family to support, and things just seem to be breaking. Anyways, school for me is starting in a few weeks too. I promise I will not abandon this story. My apologies for such a long wait. I'm doing what I can to deal with everything and balance it out too.**

**~AngelNephilim14**

**I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

Make her swoon. That is my goal. That is what I have to do to get Tris to let me hold her hand. Now, I have another date to plan.

This girl has some serious problems. Seriously, my smile makes other girls swoon. Heck, just my eyes make other girls swoon. But her, she totally ignores my physical sexiness and wants the real stuff, like on the inside. I have to keep asking myself: is she worth it? Is Tris worth all this effort?

Yes, of course she is. I finally found another girl that I actually care for. I can't let her go. Not this time.

I walk into school, feeling a bit unsettled. Who would've thought that I'd be someone who needed to ask someone for help?

I can see her smile when I walk up to her.

"I knew you'd ask for help sometime. Tris is not an easy girl to please. So, what can I do for you Four?" Christina asks.

I scratch the back of my head. I figured since Christina was her best friend, she'd know what would make Tris swoon.

"I need help thinking of a date, so I can hold her hand," I mumble. She snorts loudly, and I glare at her.

"She won't let you hold her hand? Man, she really is making you work," Christina laughs. She continues making fun of me, and Will comes up behind her.

"What's so funny?"

"Tris won't let Four hold her hand. She making him earn it," she tells him.

This makes Will laugh too. "I can't believe you are actually having girl problems. Hey, who would've thought that-" I cut Will off.

"Shut up, will you? You don't need to broadcast it to the entire school!"

"Fine, I'll be candor with you. Tris is the type of girl who doesn't really like overused things, unless you count flowers and chocolates. She loves those," Christina explains.

"Okay, I don't really see what you are trying to say here."

"Wow, you aren't very erudite either," says Will. What is up with these out of context words? Seriously, she couldn't just use honest instead of candor or smart instead to erudite. Yes, I do know what those words mean. So ha, Will. I'm not a complete dunce!

"Do something more than just a dinner date, or a picnic, or a movie. Well, actually, Tris loves movies. But you'd have to do more than that for a date. She kind of a closet art freak, and it's not just paintings. She is into performing arts too, so do something like that."

That is when the wheels in my mind start to turn. I know just the place for our date. It is sure to make her swoon.

* * *

"Can you be ready to go out in ten minutes?" I ask her on the phone as I wait in the car outside her house.

"I can get ready in five minutes. Casual or dressy?" Tris responds. I smile.

"Casual. We are going to be out all night too, so wear sneakers," I inform,

"Of course, Four. Don't I always prefer to wear Converse anyways?"

"Just hurry up, oh-short-blonde-one," I tease her.

"Shut up," Tris scowls, and she hangs up.

Just as promised, Tris comes out five minutes later. She is dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. She looks comfortable. I can't help but think about how much this relationship thing has progressed. I'm still thinking about it when I pull into a movie theater. I decide to go with a horror movie. I mean what guy doesn't want his date to be holding onto him in terror.

I ended up getting the opposite reaction I had expected. Instead of girlish shrieks and clinging hands, I got laughs and pointing fingers. It seemed like Tris was amused by the entire thing. How was she not even the least bit freaked out? Even I was a little jumpy.

Tris continues pointing out every flaw she sees and laughs whenever something pops out of nowhere. While I nearly piss in my pants from terror, she is pissing in her pants from laughing too hard. Well, this was going well.

How am I going to sleep tonight?

I keep looking in my rearview mirror and expect to see some dude or ghost or something sitting there. Tris just rants on about how lame the movie was.

"Was this supposed be some tactic to get me to clutch onto you to protect myself from, gasp, fictional character?" she laughs.

"Hey, we all need some protection from fictional characters every once in a while. You know, authors these days just love to hurt us. They kill all the nice and good characters. Oh, and technically, you already did hold my hand. At the ice rink, remember? You suck at skating," I remind.

Tris does her scowl that I am becoming quite familiar with nowadays.

"We have arrived," I announce.

I remembered a few girls inviting me to come to this event a few weeks ago. It was an art festival. There are artists selling their artwork, all kinds of dancers (street, contemporary, jazz, you name it), plays with dressed up actors, and even mini concerts. This place looks pretty amazing. I think Tris agrees too, judging by her wide-eyed expression.

"How did you know that I liked all of this?" she demands for an answer.

"I kind of asked Christina for some help," I silently utter.

"You, bad ass, jerky, cocky, player Four, asked for help, just so you could hold my hand? I'm flattered. Now come on, there are a lot of things I want to see!" she exclaims as pulls me along. I notice her slide her fingers down my arm until it laces through my own. She hand feels soft and warm, and it fits in my own perfectly.

She keeps her hand in mine when we stop to see the dance battles.

Her hand stays interlocked with mine when we watch a short skit.

Tris holds my hand when we watch an indie band play a song.

Her hands are all I can think about.

She only lets go when she gets hungry and buys something to eat. Being the gentleman I am, I stepped up and paid for her.

I don't exactly know how to define our relationship. We aren't exactly boyfriend and girlfriend, and we aren't exactly dating. I guess you can consider us as two people who like each other, who go on dates, but haven't made anything official yet. I hope that's how she thinks of this too. I mean, I don't want to offend her if I don't label us right, or if I don't label us at all.

I'll have to ask her about that later.

Right now, I am content with just holding her hand, being whatever we are. It's nice and comforting, just like her outfit. Comforting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey initiates! So, I started school last week, and it's already very hectic and busy. I am so very sorry for how long it has been taking for me to update. I will try to update every week, if I can. Thank you for all of the support for my family and thank you for your patience.**

**~AngelNephilim14**

**I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

Tris POV

Clearly, Four is making an effort now. This makes me feel really giddy inside. Finally, he is beginning to let go of his mask and show me the real him. He actually does have feelings for me.

When I arrive at school, Christina bombards me with questions.

"So, how did it go? Where did he take you?"  
I snicker at her eagerness. "He took me to the Art Festival. It was so cool. I don't even know how he knew I like that kind of stuff."

"Did Four get to hold your hand?" she asks.

"Yeah, he did, wait," I say, "How did you know about that? Did he tell you that I'm making him work for everything?"

"Yup, missy Trissy. You go little midget! Make that jerk work. He needs to prove he deserves you!" she rhymes.

Rolling my eyes, I pull the books I need for my class out of the locker and reply. "That's why I'm doing all of this, Christina. I want to know that he will actually be there for me, work for me, and do anything for me. I really hope he isn't just screwing around."

"He isn't, just so you know. That little pansycake hasn't been to any clubs or out with any other lady but you. It's like he's whipped," Uriah speaks, coming up from behind me.

"What the hell? You were listening? Don't tell anyone that I said anything, especially not Four!" I demand. I pull Uriah's ear and throw him against the locker.

"Aggressive, I see. But save that for the bed," he taunts.

My eyes widen, then I scowl in disgust. "You pervy jerk! Just keep your mouth shut." Then, I gather my things and head to class. _Pansycake, _I think, _really?_

* * *

I am strolling down the hallway when I feel someone grab my hand. Feeling the familiar roughness in the grip, I instantly recognize who it is. Instead of looking up, I just fit my body to his like a puzzle piece. He instantly wraps his arm around my waist and I finally look up.

"Well, Four, I see you are getting quite comfortable now," I say.

"I figured that if I could hold your hand, I could hold your waist too. I mean it's kind of a package deal," he answers smugly.

"Oh is it now?" I ask, "I guess if it's a package deal, I can't really do anything about it, now can I?"

He shakes his head, "I would have done it anyways. Plus, I know you want me anyways."

Instead of replying, I snuggle back into his side and continue walking to class. When I get there, Four doesn't leave, or let me walk into class. He just keeps holding me as I make a failed and weak attempt to escape.

"Four, you and I are going to be late if you keep-" I am cut short by him pushing me against the wall next to the door. This cuts me off guard and I am speechless, breathless, waiting for him to make a move. I look at his lips, wishing that I could just slam my lips into his.

He brings them close to my ear and whispers something. My heart is beating frantically. I am not paying attention to his words, but to how close his body is to mine. He is almost flat up against me. I can feel heat radiating off of him. Four's delicious lips curl into a smirk.

That snaps me out of my trance. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Beatrice Prior, will you be my date to homecoming?" he whispers again. Unconsciously, I nod clearly still affected as I fall back into a trance.

"I knew you weren't immune to my charm. I'll see you later babe," Four says, then he walks to his class, across campus.

I am suddenly aware of the looks and stares I am getting from the people in my classroom. This makes me blush and I quickly rush to find my seat before the bell rings. So that is the charm every girl falls for. I can definitely see why.

* * *

Every year, Christina has made a big deal out of every school dance. She always had a date. I, on the other hand, did not make a big deal because one: I never had a date, and two: I never planned to go a school dance until senior prom. But this year is different. I actually have a date, and I can see the reason behind all of her stressing.

It took me a week to find the perfect dress. It was a dark ocean blue, kind of like Four's eyes. His dreamy, beautiful eyes that I just want to melt into. The dress is floor length, and I am hoping that it will hide my short legs. I am also wearing heels, so I might be a bit taller.

After getting ready, I walk down the stairs. Then, I wait for Four to come. It's not that he is late, I just thought it would take longer to get ready. I guess I overestimated the amount of time it would take me to apply makeup. I see her do it so much I forget that it takes me a little more than half the time she takes for me to get ready.

We decided to skip out on the football game. I didn't feel like being around a bunch of screaming people when there is a party we are going to later. It is a famous Pedrad party, of course.

I jump up when the bell rings, but before I can get to the door, my brother, Caleb steps in front of me.

"Tris, where are you going?" he asks.

"I am going to homecoming, then to a party, and I'm going to sleep over at Christina's. I already asked mom," I stated.

Caleb smiles. "I know, I just wanted to make sure. At the party, please don't do anything you will regret, like have wild sex. In fact, don't have sex at all. You are way too young."

"Like you haven't done anything with Susan," I laugh, "And we are basically the same age. I wasn't even planning on having sex at all, so I think you're good."

"Okay fine, go have fun," he says, and then he kisses my forehead. Caleb and I have always had a great relationship with each other. Neither of us were very demanding or mean, at least that's what I believe. I wave at him before I open the door.

Four stands there, looking sharp and handsome. He is wearing a tie that matches my dress. My cheeks burn as I feel his intense stare. His mouth curves into a smile and he takes my hand. Together, we walk into his car.

When we get there, he opens the door for me and we walk into the school. Everyone was in very high spirits. I guess our team won the game. Four and I just danced for some part of the night before we got bored and decided just to go to the party first. And when we got there, it was already packed. I changed out of my dress before we left, so I didn't look very out of place.

"Tris!" Christina screams, already drunk, "Come have a drink with me!"

I let my crazy best friend drag me to the kitchen where most of mine and Four's friends were lounging. Each of them were holding shots.

"Hey!" Uriah yells. I raise my eyebrow at him and I fall into Four's arm. If I was going to drink, he was going to do it with me. Zeke hands us two glasses and we down them. I feel the burning sensation travel through my throat. I giggle when it passes through. I guess you could say I'm a lightweight. I get drunk very fast.

Zeke continues to hand Four and I more drinks. I try to resist the urge to drink more because I am getting very wobbly. I fall into Four again and I laugh into his face. He looks like he is trying to suppress a laugh of his own.

"Come dance with me," I breathe.

"Are you sure you can stand Tris? You really shouldn't drink so much," he warns.

I don't answer. I just pull him out of the kitchen and into the crowd. Many people were here. I squeeze the two of us into the middle and I turn my back to his chest. Then, I throw my arms around his neck and I sway my hips to the beat. Slowly, he puts his hands on my hips and holds me while I rock. I look up at him and he seems like he is having a good time.

"This is fun, but I think we need more drinks!" I say, and I pull him back to our friends.

Next thing I know, all of us are sprawled across Uriah's room. Everyone is making out with someone, and Four is trying to kiss me. I am teasingly pushing him away. I let him come close to me, and I almost let him kiss me. I wanted to so bad, but even in a drunken haze, I know better. Stupid conscious. I could have been making out with him if it weren't for you! In the last second, when there was probably a millimeter in between us, I turned my head. His mouth bumped my cheek, and it tingled. The tingle spread through my body, and I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"Why won't you let me kiss you?" he questions.

I don't know why I won't let him. I really want to, but I don't. I just let my head fall into his shoulder and I fall asleep.

When I wake up, I am on top of Four. Our legs are entangled, and my hair is a mess. I try to roll off of him, but even in his sleep, he has an iron grip on me. I eventually fall back asleep. I wake up again to a lot of giggling and the flashing sound of a camera.

My eyes open to see that it was Uriah giggling like a schoolgirl and Christina and Marlene taking pictures of Four and me. They are making so much noise that Four wakes up to, and he finally lets me go. While he is giving everyone a death glare, I avert my eyes to Zeke. He gives Four a troubled look.

When Four looks back at him, he immediately gets up and walks out of the room, Zeke following suit.

Minutes later, he comes back and whispers to me, "I have someone to see. I'll call you later, okay?"

I nod my head, hoping everything is okay.

* * *

Four POV

"Thanks for meeting me out here. You don't know how much I needed that," I say.

"Anything you need. It's not good for you to be deprived from this for so long," she purrs.

"We should do this again sometime, Nita," I offer. I can feel the guilt start to creep up on me.

"Definitely," she whispers seductively, "Tomorrow, my parents will be gone. Come over?"

I give her a wink while she fixes her skirt, and pulls her lace underwear back on. I walk out of her car with no emotion. I guess old habits die hard.

* * *

**Have you read Eleanor and Park and Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell? These are amazing contemporary fictions. I just finished reading them. You should read these two books if you haven't.**

**QOTD: What is the most romantic thing you can think of?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey initiates! I am so sorry about how late this chapter is. I blame it all on school and writer's block, but they blame is all on me. I planned to get this up two weeks ago, because I hated leaving you guys with a cliffhanger. But, here it is now. I appreciate all the feedback and reviews that I received. Also, for those of you who thought that the Four and Nita thing was very abrupt, it will be explained very soon**

**~AngelNephilim14**

**I don't own Divergent.**

**This story is sort of based off of the movie ****The Jerk Theory, ****which you can watch on Netfilx.**

* * *

Four POV

I never called Tris. I didn't talk to her until we got to school. I stopped acting like such a chivalrous gentleman to her. After what I did, I know that it just isn't me. I ended up seeing Nita again, and I found random girls at the club after a performance with the band. We had been doing really well lately. The guy who we had a possible chance of signing a record deal with thought our music was star- potential. Of course all of the fans know how amazing we are.

I don't know how to face her at school. I feel so guilty and dirty and unworthy. Usually, I would just flaunt it to whoever's heart I broke. But I can't do that to Tris. That is why I ignored Nita when she gave me a flirty look. I made my way to Tris's locker and waited for her. I see her walk up in a hesitant manner.

"Hey, are you alright? You never called," Tris says. I can see the hurt in her eyes.

"I'm fine. I just had some other things to worry about," I smirk.

"Oh, well, if you need anything, just ask, okay? Don't hide things from me," she pleads. I nod my head and I go to my class.

She is in pain, I can tell. I just cannot bring myself to stop. It's all Zeke's stupid fault. Well, he just provided the ammo. I pressed the trigger. I can't really bring myself to face her, but I don't want to leave her like that.

Later, Tris asks if I want to go out after school. I lie to her and tell her I have a lot of homework.

I lied to her again that same day. She asked if we could meet up for a study session, and I told her that I was already studying with someone.

I lied to her again the next day.

I lied to her all week.

I lied to her all month.

The lies just kept coming and coming, and I continued telling her them. She just accepted them and smiled, but I knew she knew what was going on. Tris isn't stupid. Everyone knows that. But I still let myself deceive her, and she let me.

Someone knows. Zeke knows. He looks at me and smiles. _Back in the game, _his eyes read. I really just want to punch him in the face, but he is right. He knows what I should and shouldn't do. He is my best friend and I trust him. That is why I let him make me hurt Tris.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

_I follow Zeke out the door into the kitchen._

_"What the hell dude? Are you actually getting serious with her?" he asks._

_"Yes I am. Is there a problem?" _

_"Hell yeah there is! Our band is getting big now. If she is still around, you won't want to do tours. You won't want to party and celebrate with the rest of the crew. You are going to make us into some sappy love band, not rockstar, like we originally planned," he half-screams._

_"I don't see the problem Zeke. Just because I might possibly have a girlfriend doesn't mean she is going to affect our music. I can make my own decisions," I point out._

_"Get this through your head, Four! She is going to be the reason why we all fail. She is going to be the one thing holding everyone back. She will make you do things that you normally don't do, and that will bring the entire band down. This is about all of us."_

_I am still not understanding. Zeke wants me to end things with Tris, right when they were turning into something more._

_But then I think about it. I have been going to band practices less frequently, and I have been writing sappier songs. I'm going to make everyone crash and burn._

_"What do you want me to do?" I ask solemnly._

_He smirks, "Well, since she isn't technically your girlfriend, I wouldn't really consider it cheating if you went out with another girl. Maybe it will help you get your rockstar inspiration back to the way it was. Do it for the ban, Four. It's a sacrifice you are going to have to make."_

_I nodded and walked back upstairs to Tris. I knew exactly what I had to do._

* * *

Because I wasn't doing anything today, and I know that I've been drifting away from her, and my friends, I decided to ask her out again. Everyone can see the difference between us. There is this building tension. No one wants to say anything.

For the month that has gone by, Tris and I have gone on far less dates. Maybe we have gone on one or two dates since that one day. After lunch, I walk up to her and wrap my arm around Tris's shoulders.

She goes tense for a second, and I can see how she pulls back a little, but I don't let her go. I decide to walk her to class today. As we walk by, Nita smiles at me from across the hall. I wink at her and my eyes trail her ass when she walks past us. Then a girl, Molly I think, drops a pen. I unlatch myself from Tris and I pick it up for her and we both meet on the ground. I look at her huge breasts as we rise. Damn, they look fine.

She giggles at me and I whisper in her ear, "I think you dropped this."

Tris is looking at me with an expression I cannot place, or even bother to try looking for. Then she walks to class by herself. I don't know what I'm doing, or why I'm still doing this. I hate what I'm doing to her. But, I am doing it, and I don't want to stop myself.

I forgot about our date tonight. I didn't realize it till two hours after I was supposed to meet her. She texted me an hour ago telling me that I was an hour late and that she was going home. Shit, shit, shit!

I will just make it up tomorrow then. And, I'll just pretend that my phone died. She can't be mad at that.

* * *

_Hey, _she texts the next day.

_Do you want to go out tonight? _I ask.

_No, but I will, _she replies.

_Meet at the café in 20 minutes, okay?_

_Okay._

"Hi," she says.

"Hey babe," I reply. Her nose scrunches up in disgust.

"Please do not call me that."

"Okay," I say. She doesn't say anything. All Tris does is sit there and look at the table. "Look, I'm sorry that I forgot about last night. I got busy and then my phone died."

She mumbles something I cannot hear.

* * *

Tris POV

_Busy having sex with anything that has two legs_, I mumble.

I stand up to order my drink, and Four follows suit. This time, I pay for my own coffee. When they finish making our drinks, Four goes up to get it. I see him glance at his cup and smirk. Then he slips a piece of paper to the barista when he thinks I'm not looking. He comes back and I see a phone number written on his cup.

I scoff, knowing what is bound to happen. I knew this day was going to come. I saw all of the signs, but I just ignored them. I actually thought that he could care for me. I probably fell right into his trap.

"So, I need to ask you something," I say. He doesn't hear me. His attention is elsewhere, on the cute barista. I slam my cup down on the table and stand up. This finally gets his attention.

"This needs to stop, okay? You are on a date with me. You are going out with me. You can't just go around, flirting shamelessly with other girls. Maybe the ones you dated before were fine with it, but I'm not. I'm sitting right in front of you, and here you go, letting all these girls go right up and take you and your attention away like I'm not even here.

"Either you stop and change right now or whatever this is we have going on is done. I'm not putting up with your crap anymore. But I guess we weren't really dating in your eyes anyways, huh? You were just the guy that took me out on a bunch of dates, not that they meant anything.

"Four, I told you that I didn't want to date a guy who doesn't respect me. I told you that I didn't want a jerk."

Then I storm out, not waiting for his response. I angrily wipe away the tears that have fall from my eyes against my will, and then I start to run home.

* * *

I honestly don't know what he will do. Four is complicated, too complicated for anyone to understand. I don't know what he wants. Well, I do kind of know what he wants, but he seemed so willing to wait. He was changing. He was not a jerk to me,_ for_ me. But I guess I was wrong. It took so much power and energy to just run away. God I really liked him. I guess it's my fault for even getting involved with him. I should have known that he wouldn't change, that he couldn't.

I feel a big hole in my chest. And it seems I'm the one who ripped my heart out, not Four, _me_.


	9. Chapter 9

**What's up initiates? Yes, I am still very much alive. Can I just blame everything one school? But hey, I survived half of a semester so far, so yay! I am not dead. I am not going to abandon this story, although updates may take forever. I apologize for my very long absence. I have just been super busy and lazy. Also, if you have watched the movie, The Jerk Theory, you may realize that this is not very close to the plot. I basically am taking parts and many ideas from the movie, but I am changing and adding a lot of my own.**

**~AngelNephilim14**

**I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

**Tris POV**

Right now, I don't know what to do. I don't know what to feel. How are you supposed to act after you "break up" with someone? Are you supposed to smile and feel relieved? Are you supposed to sob and feel guilty? Why do I just want to ball up and stare at the ceiling? I don't know what to do.

The tears are so ready to fall out again, but I do not want to let myself. Why should I be the one crying? Yes, I was with a guy who didn't treat me right, but I broke up with him. Instead of confronting him about it at first, I let him carry on. I let him think it was okay to mistreat me since I seemed like I didn't care. How can I be so freaking stupid? I did this to myself.

I let one tear fall.

I let two tears fall.

I let three tears fall.

Then, I stop, and I let myself fall.

I land in a crying heap on my bedroom floor. My hands tangle themselves in my hair. I'm trying to pull it out. I'm trying desperately to find where the root of craziness I allowed myself into. I'm trying to get the crazy out. A sob catches in my throat and I bring my mouth the soft carpet and I cry. My head starts to pound from all the crying I am doing. It hurts, it hurts so goddamn much.

Why do people ever say crying makes you feel better? All it does is make my head hurt. It adds on to the pain. And there is only so much pain a person can handle.

But when did I ever become the girl who was ever brokenhearted? This is not me. I am stronger than this. For the sake of Dauntless cake, we weren't even official! Why am I on the ground crying? Why am I so upset over that douchebag? Why do I care so much about a jerk?

_Because you like him, _a voice whispered.

As much as I try to ignore that voice, I know it is telling the truth. It's the only reason why I even allowed him to try so hard. It's the only explanation for why I went out on so many dates with him. I wanted us to be something more. I really wanted to be his.

* * *

I've been dreading this moment: the moment I go back to school. Why are weekends so short? If they were longer I'd have time to wallow in self-pity.

I walk through the doors and I swear I can feel everyone looking at me, though I doubt anyone knew we stopped dating each other. I walk to my locker and as I open it, a note falls out.

_I'm sorry, _it reads.

This sends my mind on a whirlwind. I crumple up note and slam my locker shut. People jump and turn to look at me. Now they really are talking about me. Way to draw attention Tris, good job. I am fuming. Who does he think he is? He can't just flirt with another girl and then tell me he's sorry. It's unacceptable and inexcusable. I am not a toy he can just play with.

Then I feel him walk past. Or, I smell him. His scent is still familiar to me. I turn around and see his retreating figure. My hands act on their own accord and I grab the collar of his shirt. Then, I pill him back into the lockers. By this time, I know everyone is watching. But right now, I do not even care.

"What the fuck is this?" I ask, shoving the paper into his chest.

"First you act like you want to be with me, then you go and flirt with other girls right in front of me, and you try to apologize for it? I will not accept it. It's not fair to me. You can't screw with someone's emotions like that. What do you want with me, Four?"

"I just want you back. I know I made a stupid, very stupid mistake, okay? I don't know what I was doing. But all it was was harmless flirting," Four tries to reason.

"It was not harmless. You freaking hurt me. I know you've been doing more than just flirting. You've probably been making out with girls left and right behind my back!" I scream at him.

"Oh," a voice interrupts, "he had sex with me too, multiple times actually. One of times was when you were on a date with him. He really just texted me and said he was bored, so I showed up. Then he brought me into the bathroom and well, he banged me pretty hard. And, I'm pretty sure he enjoyed it. I just thought you should know." I snap my head to the person who said that. Nita, of course, she was the one who was going to break it to me.

And the tears come on like a tidal wave going through a bowl with little tiny holes; the water won't got through all at once, but it will eventually fall.

"That's all I needed to hear. Have a good life Four. Enjoy the next girl you get, because I'm sure they're already lining up to be thrown away." Then, I walk away.

I feel arms wrap around me as I walk out of the school.

"I don't know what's wrong with Four, Tris. I swear he really did like you. I'm going to straighten things out with him at band practice," Uriah says.

"Yeah, I'll go over with him and kick his ass and rip him to shreds too," Christina threatens.

I hug them hard and then I let go. It is nice to have such amazing friends. These are people who are truly going to be there for me.

"Do whatever you want. I'm done with him."

* * *

It's been weeks since the incident with Four. It's been weeks, and it doesn't look like he ever got with another girl.

I feel like I overreacted. But I know I had the right to act like I did. He basically cheated on me. He hooked up with other girls while he was on a date with me.

But I miss him.

I want him.

I'm going to talk to him.

I ask Uriah for Four's address, and I get in my car.

I'm not going to ask for him back.

I can want him back, but I don't have to forgive him yet.

I don't have to be with him yet.

I just want to talk.

It scares me to lose him.

I won't forget the pain he put me through so easily.

I hate him. I like him.

I can't let him off so easily.

But I have to talk to him.

I have to see how he is doing.

I know he asks about me.

I have to know what he really feels.

I have to see him.

I walk up to the door, hoping this is the right address. My knuckles rap against the door, and I realize that the door is open. I slightly push the door open. I hear the deep voice of Four coming from upstairs. At first, I think that it is another slut, but then I hear another harsh shout. I slowly and cautiously trudge up the stairs. In the doorway stand Marcus Eaton, a very important councilman. Cowering on the floor is a shirtless Four. Marcus pulls his belt from around his waist and I'm frozen in place.

Then I hear him speak. It's not the usual calm, soothing, charismatic Marcus my father, who is also a councilman, has learned to trust. This one is different. He seems sinister and malevolent.

"This is for your own good."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, initiates! I'm (again) so so so so so so so sorry for my long absence. I've had a lot on my plate lately, and there is a lot going on. But I know you probably don't want my excuses. I mean, everyone has something to deal with. I am here now, so let's get this show on the road. Thank you all for being such loyal readers even though I take a millennia to update.**

**~AngelNephilim14**

**I don't own Divergent.**

**Yes, the characters are a bit OOC.**

* * *

The blow never comes.

I raise my head and see a small, blond figure moving in front of me. I want to shout at her, but I am a coward. I want to let her fight for me. Then I realize who it is. It's Tris who gets in the way and Marcus, who was momentarily startles, throws her against the desk like a rag doll. She lets out a little squeak and the wind is knocked out of her. She is weak and tiny after all.

Tris crumples to the ground, clutching her abdomen. She is panting for her breath. Marcus stomps over to me, belt in hand and starts to kick me.

"Why the hell is she here? Couldn't fight your own fucking battles so you had to get a little girl to fight them for you, huh? Who else did you tell? I'm going to fucking break you boy," he rages.

I curl up and let him hit me. Then I feel the stinging pain of the belt. It whips and digs unmercifully into my back.

"Marcus-" coughs Tris. Is she trying to reason with him? How does she even know his name, the name of a monster I call father?

He ignores her, and Tris wobbily stands on her feet. Then, she slowly walks over to Marcus.

"Please stop. You can't do this," she says. Marcus looks up at her, and then he stares for a long time.

"Why not? What do you know? He took her from me, Natalie. I miss her so much. He's the reason that she's dead." Then, I see my terrible father cry. Tris lets him hug her and cry on her.

At first, I do not understand what he is talking about, but then I realize he is talking about my mother. My mother died giving birth to me. I guess in some ways it is my fault, but he didn't have to hit me for it. All this time I thought it was because I was a failure, it was all because of my mother. He fucking abused me for my entire life because of something I couldn't control.

"You can't keep blaming him, he's your son. Evelyn would not want this. You know it too," Tris reasons.

"I'm sorry Natalie. I just get so mad. If he hadn't been born then she'd still be here with me. I just want him gone so I don't have to think about her," Marcus says.

"Why don't you go to bed? You will feel better in the morning," she suggests. Marcus nods and walks off.

I lay on the ground, bloody and confused. What just happened?

* * *

**Tris POV**

"What was that?" Four croaks. He winces with every breath he breathes.

"He thought I was my mother. I know him because my father works with him, although I knew he had a son, I never thought that it would be you," I say.

"Why would he stop beating me to listen to you? He never stopped when I screamed and cried," he accuses.

"My mother and father were his best friends, up until Evelyn died, of course. After, he had to take care of you and they aren't as close anymore. Enough questions about that right now. I'm going to clean you up, and then we are going to talk," I order.

Four is already on his stomach. I went into his bathroom and looked for a first aid kit.

Four hissed as I cleaned his whip marks. It was not a very pretty sight, and it looked very excruciatingly painful.

After bandaging everything up, he slowly got himself onto his bed. I carefully lay down next to him.

"First of all, what is your name?" I ask.

"It's Tobias, Tobias Eaton," he answers. I whisper his name under my breath, very softly, but he hears me. Then, he grasps my hand. I gasp at the sudden contact.

"I like it when you say it. But please only say my name in private," he pleads. I nod my head and I close my eyes. Maybe we can talk tomorrow. Both of us need to rest. My abdomen is bruised from Marcus throwing me against the desk. How I managed to move around so much without wheezing and coughing every few seconds was beyond me.

"Goodnight Tobias. We can talk tomorrow," I yawn. And I drift off into sleep.

* * *

I wake up to see Tobias standing by his desk, a note in hand and a wide eyed expression on his face. He looks so young and naïve. How could this be the guy that damaged my heart? When he hears me shifting, he turns to face me fully.

Holding up the note, he says, "He left."

He walks towards me and lets me read the paper. The handwriting is messy, like Marcus was in a rush to get somewhere.

_Tobias,_

_I'm leaving. I realized that I need to get my problems sorted out. I have another family somewhere beyond Chicago. You will not see me anymore, and I hope to never see you again too,_

_Marcus Eaton._

I finish reading and look back up at Tobias. His eyes are a world of emotions.

"I don't know whether to be relieved or scared or angry," he breathes.

"Well, he just told you that you are not going to see him again, so you have no one to support you, and also, he basically just said he has a family that he cares about more than you. Whatever you are feeling is entirely respectable."

He looks out the door and then back at me and smiles. I see his eyes brighten and he hugs me, "He's gone. I don't have to worry about him anymore!"

I hug him back and let him celebrate. If only things weren't so tense, I would kiss him. That thought brings my mood down and I try to forget about it.

Tobias sees this in my face and the smile is wiped off his face as well. He sighs knowing what I am thinking about.

"Look, Tris, I'm so sorry about what I did, and I want to-" he begins.

I cut him off, "I don't think I can forgive you just yet. But I know that I like having you in my life, so I'm considering being friends with you." It comes out like a question. He nods and I get out of the bed.

"I'm going to go home. I hope your back gets better, and uh, bye." I'm confusing myself now. First I want him, then I don't, then I need him, and then once again I don't.

I hold my stomach as I walk out of his house and into my car. My thoughts are suddenly in a whirlwind. Driving back home, I try to think of how I am feeling about all of this.

But now I don't know. I'm absolutely sure I don't know.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey initiates! Have you all seen the new Insurgent trailer? Also, Christmas and New Years is coming by very soon! I will try to post another chapter on Christmas, but if I don't, Merry Christmas to you all! Because I am on winter break, that means I have a lot of time to write many many chapters. Hopefully I don't make you all wait for a month again. I apologize for my super long waits on updates. **

**~AngelNephilim14**

**I don't own Divergent.**

**Part of this chapter is inspired by "How You Get the Girl," by Taylor Swift. You can listen to the song while you read the chapter (I will announce when). **

* * *

Tobias POV

Ever since that night with Marcus, Tris has been avoiding me, and I hate it. Did I scare her away? Did she think I was a freak? I run my hand through my hair, hoping I didn't chase the one thing I cared about away. After sitting in my beautiful blue convertible for a long time, I decide to get out of my car and head to class.

One very noticeable difference this morning is Tris is standing among our group of friends, no longer avoiding me. The other difference is my mood improvement. I walk up to them throwing casual greetings to each of them. I look at Tris and she smiles at me. I nudge her arm and motion for her to follow me. She nods apprehensively and excuses herself from the conversation she is currently engaged in.

"Hey, how are you?" Tris asks.

"I'm good, now that you aren't avoiding me. I mean, did I scare you away? Are you not talking to me because of Marcus? Tell me what I did wrong, I mean I want to be friends with you. How did I mess my second chance up?" I am rambling, nervous to hear her answer.

With an amused expression, she laughs. I stare at her confounded and continue my nervous talk.

"Tobias," she interrupts softly, "I'm not avoiding you. I was just busy."

"For two whole days?" I ask.

"It was just the weekend; I mean what do you expect? I have a somewhat acceptable social life," Tris answers.

"Oh well, I was worried I scared you away."

"I can tell. Tobias, I'm not going to avoid you just because of your father. I'm not like that."

Just then, the bell rang, signaling that first period was about to begin.

"See you at lunch Tobias," Tris smiles, and then walks away.

* * *

"Four bro, you are being way too clingy. I mean I'm happy that you guys are at least friends again, but you are smothering her," Uriah says.

I playfully punch his arm and scoff. "Girls love to be smothered by me. Hell, they love me just looking at them," I retort cockily.

The two of us walk up to Zeke's locker, waiting for him so we can all walk into the cafeteria together. In the distance, I hear Zeke and Shauna laughing. Shauna is blushing under his gaze, and Zeke is genuinely smiling. That is until his eyes find me. He strides towards his brother and I and glares at me the entire time. Tension fills the air as we head to lunch.

I sit next to Tris just to spite Zeke even more. He looks like he is about to explode. I smirk just to push him over the edge.

"What the hell are you doing?" he angrily asks. He has the entire lunch table looking at him.

"I'm sitting down next to our friends," I say.

Zeke huffs. "You really don't care about our band's future do you?"

This brings Uriah into the conversation. "What are you guys talking about? I am part of this band, so I have a right to know what is going on."

Zeke and I continue to stare at each other.

"Well?" Uriah says.

Then Zeke blows up. "Do you realize what's going to happen to us now? I don't care if she is just your friend or your girlfriend. She will be the downfall of us! You're going to ruin everything we fucking worked for all this time for a stupid girl! You can't be with her Four!" he exclaims.

"No, you don't get to tell me what to do Zeke. I let you run my life once, and do you see how bad that turned out? I can be with whomever I want. A girl isn't going to ruin us. It's your attitude that will destroy the band. So I haven't been writing the way you want our songs to be, and so I haven't been going to practice every single day. It's not like we need that much practice. You don't see me getting up in your face about you and Shauna. You don't see me getting angry when you slack off at practice to meet up with her or to just answer one text. You ruined my relationship and you don't see me ruining yours!" I scream at him, bringing the entire cafeteria to our attention.

His face, as well as Shauna's, grows red. Tris sits there looking stunned. She drops the sandwich in her hand and charges out of the cafeteria. I glare at Zeke one last time and chase after her.

* * *

I find her grabbing her things out of her locker. She looks up at me and goes back to packing. I hear her sniffle and see tears about to run down her face. I reach out for her, but she silently backs away.

"Tris, I-" I begin. She shakes her head at me and talks.

"Tobias, I really can't deal with this right now. I mean I just found out the reason I'm heartbroken is because of something your friend said. I don't want to ruin your friendship with Zeke. I get why you did what you did, but it's a lot to take in," she cries.

I reach for her again, but she starts to walk away.

"I really cannot deal with this. I need to think." And then she is gone.

"Dude, you really need help." I jump at the voice.

I turn around to glare at Christina who bursts out laughing.

"What do I need help with?" I ask.

"With getting Tris back. I can understand why she is so reluctant to get back together with you again, but it's painfully obvious that you two are still into each other. Also, I hate seeing her miserable. I'm going to help you get the girl," she explains.

I contemplate the pros and cons of this situation.

Pros:

I get back together with Tris.

Tris is happy.

I am happy.

Cons:

None

I nod my head and shake Christina's hand.

"Thank you," I say.

"Don't thank me just yet," Christina smirks. I smile to myself. I can finally use this chance to get back together with her.

* * *

**Listen to "How You Get the Girl" by Taylor Swift :)  
**

* * *

"This is your brilliant plan?" I shout. Christina smirks evilly at me and nods.

"You are going to knock on her door and tell her exactly how you feel," she tells me. I stare at her in disbelief. It was raining very hard and it was nearing the middle of December. I shake my head no. Christina gives me a very pointed and sharp look. Sighing, I unlock the door and get out of her car. She screams a 'good luck' before hurriedly driving off.

I am standing outside Tris's house. The rain already soaked my clothes. I knock on her door and shake from the cold weather as I wait for her to let me in.

She opens up the door and says, "Are you insane? What are you doing here?"

"It's been a long time since I was with you," I start.

"Tobias, what are you talking about? I saw you just a few hours ago at school," she retorts.

"Not in that way. I mean together. It's been a long time since I could walk you to the car. It's been a long time since I could hold your hand or hug you. It's been a long time since I could earn a kiss from you. And I really miss that."

"What are you saying?" she asks.

"I was too afraid to tell you what I want. But that was a big mistake. I shouldn't have listened to Zeke. He was telling me that dating you was going to ruin the band. But I realized that I don't care. None of that will matter, me being famous or having a record label; none of it would matter if you were mine."

"Tobias, listen. I don't want to ruin everything you've worked for. Don't let me ruin your band," she pleads.

I shake my head, refusing to listen to her.

"Don't you remember how we used to be? We were so happy together. I would just sneak kisses on your cheeks and I would earn the privilege to just even touch you. I miss you Tris, I miss us. I must have lost my damn mind letting others change my mind about you. I must have been crazy for cheating on you and not telling you what was going on. That was how I lost you," I say.

Tears start to run down her face. She stares at me with a mixture of sadness and happiness.

"I want you. Okay, I want to be with you forever. I will wait for you, no matter how long it takes for you to come to your senses and realize how much I love you. I know I broke your heart, but I will put it back together. I promise that I will never let you hurt again. I love you Beatrice Prior." I tell her everything truthfully and whole-heartedly. I want her to know I mean each and every word.

She looks behind her and closes her front door.

.

.

.

.

Then she steps out into the rain to meet me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ho ho ho, initiates. So, it's not a Christmas update, but guess what? It's almost 2015! what's your New Years resolution? Mine: finish this story, write an amazing novel, and more. This chapter is a late gift that includes...FOURTRIS. I hope you enjoy:)  
**

**~AngelNephilim14**

**I don't own Divergent.**

**Part of this chapter is inspired by "Treacherous," by Taylor Swift. (I'm sorry. I'm a big Swiftie and I really just love her songs.)**

* * *

Tris POV

I step out into the rain to meet him. I take in his appearance. His hair and clothes sag with the added weight of water. It was freezing outside, but my insides felt warm. My heart was a fire being stoked by his confession.

"Did you really have to come tonight? I mean, this couldn't have waited until tomorrow morning? We are going to get sick," I laugh.

"Does it look like I can wait? I mean all these months were enough," he chuckles.

I continue to inch myself closer to him. My body and mind are drawn to him. His words swirl through my mind. He loves me. It makes me smile like a Cheshire cat on the inside. But do I love him? That is the big question.

There is no denying that I really do like him, a lot. He is constantly on my mind. I want to be with him, but the fear of being hurt always stops me. He betrayed my trust. He hurt me so much. I could learn to forgive him. Do I want to take this path? He could hurt me again, but he could love me and cherish me.

I put my face close to his. Our lips are close, almost touching, daring to touch, but not. Everything else was out of focus. All I could see was him. All I could feel was him. His heat in the cold rain was radiating onto me. We were eye to eye. My head was tilted up to stare up into his deep blue eyes. They were so deep I could drown. I felt like gravity was putting a lot of force on me now.

His presence was making my knees go weak. He made me want to fall into his arms. I know that I could be persuaded to do so many things. Our gaze feels intense, passionate, longing. I know it would be so smart to walk away. I cannot let myself go through that heartbreak again. But Tobias is quicksand. No matter how hard I try to get away, I'll sink back in. I was stuck in his heart forever, and he was stuck in mine.

Is being swept away by someone a choice? I can't decide. I don't know if I wanted to be swept off my feet or it was something I couldn't avoid.

"Do you want to come inside or…?" I hear myself say. I fall silent under his loving gaze. All we are is skin and bones, of course with clothes on top. Our bodies were trained to get along, to fit with each other's. Here I was, trying to go with the flow. I was trying to be the good student, the good girl, the one that spent her weekends volunteering, and the one that avoided trouble. I just wanted to go with the flow of what everyone expected of me. But he is friction. He did not let me do what others wanted. He wanted me to do what I want. He was the trouble, the conflict that I so desperately needed to change me.

I fit my hand into his and my other hand grips his neck. We were a perfect fit. I know I don't want anyone but him. Tobias is who I want. His name, his words, his love echoes through my mind. Nothing safe is worth the drive. I have to take risks. I cannot live my life being scared of getting hurt.

Our love is a treacherous slope. Our love is a dangerous thing. The daydream and hope I have of us can always change. It can always be broken or forgotten. But I like it. I for once like not knowing the outcome. Because every moment with Tobias was unpredictable and we are young and reckless. He is worth every risk I take.

"Tobias," I breathe.

"Tris."

"I don't know if I forgive you yet. I don't know if I'm ready to be in a relationship with you again. But, I do know that I love you too. And right now, I want to kiss you," I say. And then I do.

I push my body into his and his arms quickly wrap around me. Our lips meet in a craze. I hug him to try to bring him closer. The rain pours down on us making our kisses more slippery and sloppy, but we are still together. It is wet and passionate and hungry and full of love.

We spend forever in the rain, holding and kissing one another. I turn my head and sneeze.

"You jerk, you got me sick!" I giggle.

"Shut up and kiss me," he growls. Rolling my eyes I return my lips to him.

And in this moment, with his lips on my and his arms around my waist, I feel whole. There was a cavity in my chest that I could not feel before. But now that I feel complete, I know that if he ever left me I would feel dead. But the thing is, I don't want to be dependent on him, I don't need to be. I don't need someone that makes me feel helpless without them.

I always rolled my eyes at girls who depended so much on their significant other. They always claim that they cannot live without them or whatever. But the thing is: they can. That other person can always walk out on them, they can always betray them, and they can always break them. But in the end, they will come out of the battlefield that is love alive. Sure, it will hurt. Hell, it will hurt so damn much, but as long as you aren't killing yourself or fate decides to take your life, you are still living, surviving. You still have a beating heart and you still have the ability to get on with your life.

And I know I could be perfectly fine with or without him. But I would rather be fine with him.

* * *

I sneeze in Christina's face and then cough into Uriah's shoulder. I feel terrible, not because I was spreading my icky germs onto my friends, but because I have a freaking cold. Thanks Tobias.

"I don't understand why you didn't just stay at home," Christina says.

"They won't allow me to stay home unless I have a fever, I threw up, or I am in a life or death situation. I only have a minor cold," I tell her. I feel miserable. My head feels stuffy and my hearing is a bit impaired. Stupid romantic kissing in the rain.

Uriah groans after reading a text. "Man, Four is sick too. Now I've got to make sure I stay away from both of you. I can't afford getting sick now."

The three of us all laugh before splitting up to head to our different classes.

* * *

Lunch is filled with conversation, sneezing, coughing, and groaning. Most of the sick related actions originate from Tobias and me. But, I think that by the end of lunch, the rest of our friends will catch a cold as well. I was not trying very hard to keep my germs from flying. I was just feeling a bit devious.

"So," Shauna says. She sits next to Lynn and away from Zeke. She is upset about what Zeke told Tobias to do to me. I can't help but feel bad. I'm just sitting here, getting a good friend back, and I'm ruining someone else's friendship and relationship. "Is a coincidence that both Tris and Four are sick?" she asks to our table.

Christina smirks. "I don't think so. Maybe they were kissing in the rain or something."

Tobias and I both choke on our food and I turn scarlet. My cheeks burn in embarrassment. Everyone except Zeke looks at us in amusement. Don't get me wrong; Tobias and I still aren't together. I guess I just feel like I don't need to be with him yet. Sure we admitted to being in love with each other but he really needs to build his trust back. Yeah, I know I'm making this way to complicated. I mean, I should just take him back. I want to be with him and he clearly wants to be with me.

Yet, I won't be staying for long, and no one knows.


	13. Chapter 13

**Well initiates, I'm officially back at it! First of all, welcome to summer! I want to thank everyone that has read this story or reviewed it. Thank you all so very much for being patient with me. I love you all!  
**

**~AngelNephilim14**

**I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

Tris POV

"Is there any way I can get out of going to Aunt Tori's?" I plead with my parents.

"Tris, dear, this has been planned since you were a freshman. You were so excited to go until now!" my mother tells me.

I sigh, knowing that I had no chance. I always knew for a long time that I wanted to go to college in California with an art major. My "aunt" Tori owned a tattoo parlor and was friends with many high-end art professors. My family and I planned for me to spend some time with her and get a head start with my future. I was going to learn different art techniques. It was a dream come true. Everything was planned.

And now, I really don't want to leave. I can't leave Tobias. It's going to hurt both Tobias and myself. That's why I can't be with him again, aside from the fact that he slept with someone while we were dating.

Closing my eyes, I groan and place my hands behind my head. I take in deep breaths and that is all I can do to stop myself from crying. Why didn't I think this through before I even got involved with him? Why did I even get involved with him in the first place? I seem to be asking myself that question a lot lately.

"When is my flight?" I ask.

"It's in two weeks. That should give you plenty of time to pack all of your things," my dad said. I nodded and started to walk up the stairs.

"Tris," my mother calls, "don't think this isn't hard for us too, okay? We only want to do what is best for you, and you getting a head start on your future is the best way to go. And we can't return the ticket anyways."

I walk into my room and throw myself onto my bed. _Damn you life._

* * *

I spend an entire week avoiding everyone. I just had to take time to think everything over.

I open the door to my room, only to find Christina sitting in my bed. I pause in the doorway. Sighing I make my way over to her. I drop down on my bed and place my head in her lap. She combs her fingers through it and stares down at me disappointedly.

"What's going on with you Tris? You've never been like this before," she states.

"You know when I first moved here from L.A. back in freshman year, I never planned to make any friends. I thought I was just going to be the art geek everyone stayed away from. But I planned to leave school in the second semester of my senior year so I could go back to Los Angeles and possibly get an internship with some world renowned artists," I started.

Christina gasped. "Oh wow that's amazing Tris."

"I leave next week. And I don't think I'm going to come back here," I shrugged.

She stands up and pushes me off her lap. "Why the hell not? Your family is here. Your friends are here. Your boyfriend is here!"

"He's not my boyfriend," I sigh silently. "And as for my family, they will make the move over the summer. Caleb and I got early acceptance to schools in California and I took the opportunity. Caleb wants to finish things with his girlfriend here. So, he and my family are staying. It's not going to matter anyways."

"Come on Tris, why don't you just finish the school year with us?"

"You said yourself how amazing this is. Chris, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. There are plenty of other students that want to work for these artists. I'm lucky to have been chosen to intern!"

"Well who cares. Let other people take it. We can't lose you here yet, Tris. You're my best friend. And it will break Four's heart. Stay here for us," she pleads.

I shake my head, full of anger. "Well you know what? I'm leaving for me. This is the time in my life where I don't have to worry about other people. I get to be selfish because I'm working for my future! I get to worry about me now. I shouldn't have to stay here for you or anyone else. Do you honestly think we're still going to be friends after high school? Because I sure as hell am not making the effort. I'm going to build myself a new life in my home in California. Chicago and you all be damned."

Christina stared at me, holding back words. I'm sure they're hurtful words she wants to scream at me. Her eyes held unshed tears. I've reduced my best friend into a cowering state of hurt and tears. She grabbed her bag and stormed out. Some best friend I am.

* * *

I see Christina at school. I have the sudden urge to go up to her and apologize for everything I said. Right before I make the split decision to run to her, a hand holds me back. Lynn shakes her head at me.

"Not a good idea blondie. She's still pissed about whatever you said her. Want to talk about it? Not that I care, but I should be the only negative person here. I can't have to two of you ruining my aura."

I make a half attempt at a smile and nod. "Talking would do me some good right now."

We both walk to a table and sit down. I explain to her what I told Christina.

"So what's got you going off on her? I mean you should be making the most out of this week, not avoiding each other like the Black Death," Lynn reasons.

"I mean, at first I figured that if I make them hate me, they wouldn't be so sad about me leaving. And then I realized that I only got mad at her because she almost convinced me to stay. I don't want to hurt them, and I'm still in love with Four. I really do love him. And I think that's what made me almost go up to Christina today." I come to a striking revelation. _I don't want to go._

"I think I'm going to stay," I finally decide, nodding to myself. "Yeah, I can make the most of this last semester with all of my friends before I have to grow up," I say.

Lynn gives me a pointed stare. She shakes her head at me.

"Honestly, I don't think you should give up your future all for some guy," she tells me.

"But I'm not giving up my future. I just wouldn't be taking the early acceptance and I'd be giving my internship away…" I trail off.

My eyes widen. Of course I did not realize I was trying to throw my chance of being successful away just to stay with my high school sweetheart (if we could even be called that). I have to choose between my heart and my future.

I pick up the phone and dial Tobias's number.

"Hello," he answers. My heart skips a beat.

"We need to talk," I force out.

* * *

**I will update tomorrow before I go off for the weekend!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello initiates! Again, thank you all for sticking with this story since my last update and long absence. I really appreciate you all. BTW it's June 5th, the official 1 year mark of when I started the Jerk Theory. We probably would have been farther along in this story if I had not waited half a year to update, but nonetheless YAY! I love you all for reading.  
**

**~AngelNephilim14**

**I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

I meet Tobias at the park. He is on the swings looking down on his phone. I slowly walk up to him. I reach my hand out to touch his shoulder. He turns and pulls me into a strange hug. I sigh and bury my face into his shoulder, breathing in his musky scent.

"What's wrong?" he asks. "You sounded scared."

My hands will not stop shaking. I move and sit on the swing next to him. I close my eyes.

"Tris," he calls.

"Sh, just let me think for a second," I whisper.

We rock back and forth in silence. I'm trying to prolong the moment.

"Why are you shaking?" he asks.

I open my eyes. "Um," I say trying to mask my nervousness, "I didn't bring gloves. I'm just cold in this January weather." I laugh. Tobias stands up and shrugs his coat around my shoulder.

_It's now or never Tris._

He sits back down and I throw all hesitation, along with his jacket, away.

"I can't do this Tobias. I can't be with you like this anymore," I start.

"If you want to stop being friends and jump right into a relationship again, I'll do it," he smiles.

"No, I don't mean like that. I can't be with you in anyway. I- I don't want to," I stutter.

He looks heartbroken and confused. "What are talking about Tris? Why not? I thought we both loved each other."

"What we had was great Tobias. But you have too much baggage. I don't want to deal with that," I battle. I can feel my knife digging into his fresh wounds.

"I never asked you to, Tris. You don't have to. But I need you. I can't be without you. I love-" he says.

"Loved. I loved you but when I found out how crazy your life is, I don't want that in my life."

"I'll still wait for you Tris. I still love you."

I ignore his words and go for the killing blow. I snort mercilessly. "And there's always the possibility you got that abusive gene from Marcus too."

His face hardens. "Leave. I don't want to see you right now. I can't believe you said that. I mean after everything you've seen. I opened up to you Tris," he scowls.

"Don't worry. You won't be seeing much of me after this. I wouldn't want to be associated with jerks like you," I finish. And I walk away.

"I think we all know you've become the jerk," he spits. I freeze; my back towards his fuming figure. "You've become worse. You're a bitch."

I let one tear fall and I walk away for good.

_At least now they won't miss me._

* * *

The week ends and I have successfully turned everyone, even Lynn, against me. It was the hardest to shake Uriah. He was adamant on staying my friend no matter what I did to hurt all of his friends. That is until he walked home with me one day. I threw his books into the street and watched a car run over it.

"That's how dead our friendship is to me, okay?" I said. "Piss off and leave me alone. You've always annoyed me, and I'm pretty sure your girlfriend too."

"What does Marlene have to do with this?" he asked, astounded.

"Ask her and Lynn. They seem to be with each other a lot," I sneered.

"God Tris. I've tried to be a good friend to you, even when you were being mean to everyone else. But this, trying to ruin my relationship and hating me, you're a whole new person. No wonder everyone is leaving you. You're a bitch," he yelled.

There were those words again. _Bitch. _At least I killed three birds with one stone. At least they'd all forget about me.

"That's where you're wrong, Uriah. No one is leaving me. I'm leaving them."

Now here I am, on my way to my new life. No one was here to see me off. My parents had work they couldn't get out of and Caleb was god-knows-where. They all gave me their goodbyes the night before. I was truly all alone.

I stepped onto the plane looking back for the last time. A part of me was hoping someone would chase after me, but I knew I ruined those chances. I scan the airport and, as expected, find no one familiar. I continue forward and find my seat. Twenty minutes later, the plane finally begins to move.

_This is what you want, Tris. It's time to make the most of it._

And then, I am off the ground, and I end my Chicago life. California does not need to see the broken me. No one does.

* * *

**So this is very short but I just wanted to show how she ruined her relationships with her friends. New change is coming for Tris and a new chapter should come within 5-6 days.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome initiates! Thank you to everyone that reviewed, read, and/or enjoyed this story. I have a lot of free time this summer (so far) and I plan to finish this story in the middle of August or sooner. Oh and have you all heard about the Mortal Instruments TV series, ****_Shadowhunters_****? I'm super excited for it! Also, thank you to everyone that suggested ideas. I appreciate every effort you put into this story! And also I am so sorry. I promised an update a week ago, but I failed. Certain familial issues came up and I was not able to write.  
**

**~AngelNephilim14**

**I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

Tobias POV

Tris stayed true to her words. I did not see much of her the days following our argument. In fact, the week after our fight, I didn't see her at all.

I feel relieved. Yet, a part of me feels worried. I know I told her I didn't want to see her, but I thought she would at least attempt to apologize.

Tris saying that she did not love me anymore hurt, a lot. But her saying she could be scared of me broke my heart. It was cruel and wrong of her to say that. All I felt in that moment was extreme pain and anger. What right did she have to say that to me?

_And there's always the possibility you got that abusive gene from Marcus too._

Her words ring through my head on repeat. That sentence changed my entire perspective on her. I cannot believe she really believed that I could hit her. Even as a jerk, I was never harmful to a woman.

I was waiting, hoping for Tris to finally come up to me and apologize. But she never did.

Tris, that woman, she left me heartbroken. I exposed my wounds and she acted as a bandaid. She protected me as I slowly healed. But instead of keeping the bacteria out, she let them in and made them worse. I was infected with hurt and betrayal. I mean, after all I told her, how could she turn against me?

Maybe I scared her away. I did get off to a really bad start with her, but she tamed me. I gave into her wishes and let my shields down. She was different from every other girl. She wasn't immediately swooned by my ill-mannered charm. And that was surprisingly refreshing. Tris was genuine and real and all I ever wanted. And she was someone who wouldn't say something like that to me. Something has to be wrong.

* * *

"Hey Uri, I need your help," I say.

He lifts his brows and gets up from the lunch table, following after me. I walk at a determined pace to the blonde haired, blue eyed, short girl's locker.

"Why are we at this pansycake's locker?" Uriah hisses. I guess she hurt his feelings too. Hm, I wonder who else she lashed out on.

"I need you to open her locker. Something is not right," I state.

Uriah looks back at the locker, then me, then the locker, and huffs.

"Four, you are stupid. There isn't even a lock on this locker." He pulls it open and we find it to be completely empty.

Yeah, something is definitely wrong.

* * *

"Hey Chris, have you seen Tris? I've noticed she hasn't been here for weeks," I ask with Uriah trailing closely behind.

Christina laughs bitterly, almost as if the thought of her best friend disgusted her. "Of course I haven't. She's been gone. That coward packed her bags and left us all."

"Wait," Uriah interrupts, "what do you mean she left?"

"Of course she didn't tell you. All she cares about are dramatic exits that leave people wishing they had never met her," Christina snorts.

"Tell us what?" Uriah and I both ask simultaneously.

"That Tris moved across the country," Lynn pipes in.

We all turn towards her.

"WHAT?" Uriah yells.

"How do you know?" Christina asks.

"Where?" is what I ask.

"Geez calm your pansycake asses down. I am the one who urged her to go after all."

"Why the fuck would you do that Lynn?"

"Because, it's a great opportunity for her. I mean she's getting a future ready for herself. She was just about ready to throw it all away for a guy, and I told her not to. I was being friendly, for once," she replies.

Uriah stood there glaring at Lynn. Everyone was shocked to find Marlene cheating on Uri with Lynn. No one saw it coming. It was just as unexpected as Tris cutting everyone out and acting cruel to us.

"If she was leaving, why wouldn't she tell us? Why did she just go and make us hate her? We would've supported her if she would have told us and she knows that," Uriah states.

"Well, have you ever thought that maybe-" Lynn starts.

"Maybe she didn't want us to miss her so she made us all want to forget her. God, I'm so stupid. She was trying to be selfless and I was being a total snob about it. She's my best friend. I should've known she would do something like this," Christina finishes.

"Said she was going to make sure no one would mind her leaving…" Lynn trails. "I didn't expect her to ruin everything for everyone, including myself."

"She told me I wouldn't see much of her after she said some stupid crap to me," I realize.

"And she told me she was leaving everyone. I though she meant metaphorically, not literally," Uriah facepalms.

"I can't believe all this time I was mad at her. I should have been supporting her," Christina cries.

"I still think we all reserve the right to be pissed at her. She said some pretty shitty things to me, and I'm sure she did to you all as well," Uriah states. "And just because we understand her doesn't mean we have to forgive her."

Out of the corner of my eye, I spot Caleb and his girlfriend walking down the hall. I point him out and we all agree to chase after him. We break out in a sprint towards the only Prior in this building.

I take a big leap and tackle him to the ground.

"Dude what the heck?" he groans.

"Oh dear Lord, Caleb are you alright?" his girlfriend, Susan, asks.

"No, I'm not. A giant doofus is crushing my ribs," he squeaks. I immediately get off of him and pull him up.

"Sheesh Four, what was all of that about?" Caleb inquires as he straightens out his clothes.

"When did Tris leave?" I ask.

"A few weeks ago. Why?"

"How did we not notice her absence in class?" Uriah questions.

"You guys didn't know she left," Caleb analyzes. "She told my parents you guys would be the ones to see her off since we couldn't. Wait, how did you not know she was gone? I mean have you seen her social media, especially Instagram? It's full of pictures and videos of her in California."

We all look at each other sheepishly. "I sort of blocked her on everything because well, it's complicated."

"Wow, you guys are douche friends," he glares. "Now if that's it, I would like to leave now." Caleb picks up his backpack in one hand and grabs Susan's hand in the other before briskly walking away.

"By the dauntless cake, _that _is not Tris," Christina gasps as she looks at her phone.

We all crowd around to look at the girl who broke my heart.

* * *

Tris POV

2 WEEKS INTO CALIFORNIA

"You're such a loser, Tris. I mean come one. You start your college spring semester next week while the rest of us are still in high school. But hey, if you get invited to some college parties, make sure you invite us," my friend, Zoe suggests.

"Ha," Cara laughs, "Looking like that, she'll never get invited to anything."

I playfully drop my jaw and glare at her. "Excuse me, what is that supposed to mean Cara?"

"Well you see, we Californians are able to appreciate and accept all styles from whatever era and all. But you, on the other hand, have an unforgiving style. You're in the Golden State, you've got to dress like it too," she chides.

"Oh and how do people in the Golden State dress?" I urge.

Zoe butts in, "Well for starters, not like a prude. I mean I'm not saying we're all sluts here in SoCal, but the weather is nice enough to not be wearing turtlenecks and a trench coat _constantly_."

"So what do you suggest? I mean if I'm going to be invited to college parties, I'm going to need a makeover," I willingly and suggestively put out.

"Yas bitch. Now we are talking. I mean as long as you have the money to do your hair and buy a new wardrobe of course. And hey, as a welcome gift, I will pay for your very first party outfit: shoes and jewelry included," Cara smirks.

That weekend, I allow them to make me over, adopting a new wild persona. Within a few weeks I am invited to many parties. I forget myself. I am wild, free, and _single._ I am dauntless now.

* * *

2 MONTHS INTO CALIFORNIA

I have successfully started my first month of college. Yes, while I still am a frequent partier, I do not neglect my studies and responsibilities. There is no way I will put myself in a situation that could jeopardize everything I gave up to do. I have had so much fun in these two months. Letting go of Chicago Tris really did me some good. I found that college guys really enjoy a chase. If I act like a jerk or in other words a bitch, it draws their attention and I am very good at playing hard-to-get.

* * *

I giggle, stumbling out of the sorority house.

"Let me help you," Peter laughs. His arms wrap around my waist and I laugh because it tickles. The four of us: Cara, Zoe, Peter, and I, all clumsily pile into a car.

"Should we be doing this?" I hear Zoe ask.

"Don't worry. I can do this. Besides, it's only a few minutes on the freeway and then we're home," Al replies. He had the least drinks out of all of us.

"Loosen up babe," Peter whispers into my ears. His lips find my neck and I pull him closer. _Tobias, _I think. But, I know it is not him. Peter's hand slips up my dress and I moan. The sound of police sirens pulls us apart.

The officer tells us to get out of the car and ask for our I.D.

"It's in my bra," Zoe laughs. She digs in her dress and pulls it out. "Ta-da, it's like magic."

The officer takes it and looks at it. "Ma'am, you are only seventeen. You know drinking at this age is illegal? I'm going to need to see all of your I.D.s and you will need to take a test to determine your Blood Alcohol Concentration."

The officer looks at our I.D. and finds s all to be 17. He makes us all attempt to walk in a straight line and breathe into a machine. I fall on my fourth step and giggle. They put something on all our wrists, really tight.

"Ouch," I pout, "You could at least be a little gentle." They lead us into their cars. I puke all over the seats.

* * *

I wake up in a cell.

Last night's memories come rushing back to me. Oh God I'm so stupid. I've been drunk before, but getting arrested could risk my scholarship. Oh no, I could lose my internship. My thoughts are broken when I hear the jangle of keys. I look up and see a police officer grimacing at me. I hesitantly walk out of the cell to find Tori looking at me, disappointment clear in her eyes.

I hang my head low, ashamed of who I've become in the months I've been here. Tori is silent on the way out of the station. I know the silence will break once we get into the car.

I sulk into the passenger seat of her Camaro. I shakily buckle my seat belt as she pulls out of the parking lot. Finally, she speaks.

"What the hell were you doing Tris? I said you could party in moderation so long as you stayed out of trouble. But getting arrested? That is passing the god damn line. You're lucky your parents saved your sorry ass and got this cleared of your record. You internship and scholarship are saved if you were wondering," she shouts.

Sighing, she continues. "Your parents and I have been talking. If you pull a stunt like this again, I am sending you back to Chicago. I did not sign up to deal with your crazy shit." My heart starts racing at the thought of that. My eyes widen and I straighten up my back. I absolutely cannot go back. Not after everything I said. Not after everything I've done.

"I don't care if that means you will lose your scholarship and internship. I'd rather you lose that than yourself," she reprimands.

I nod mutely, heart still pumping fast. _It's too late for that Aunt Tori. I've already lost myself._

* * *

**I have not experienced how a DUI works so some certain aspects of that scene may be inaccurate.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey initiates! Thanks for reading and enjoying and critiquing and loving and hating and everything you all do! I love every rant and constructive critique you can dish about my story. Sorry that I have not been able to update as much as I thought I'd be able to. Sports and pesky summer assignments have taken over my life (*crying*). Thank you all for standing by!  
**

**~AngelNephilim14**

**I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

Tobias POV

My jaw drops in utter surprise. I stare at the screen and blink repeatedly trying to wash the images away. That cannot possibly be real.

Tris had cut her growing hair back to her jawline. Her face held thicker eyeliner and bolder lipsticks. Her clothing was tighter and more exposing and edgy. The peak of a tattoo on her shoulder was evident in a picture of her in a scandalous bikini with a guy's arm thrown around her.

That guy was in numerous pictures with her. I growled at the sight of him touching her in the photos. The way he held her suggested they had something going on and I did not like that one bit.

Tris appeared to be a lot more social since her move. Her followers spiked by hundreds from the last time I looked at her account. There were numerous comments from guys telling her how hot she was.

I cannot believe this is Tris Prior. She is not the same girl I knew.

Uriah breaks the shocking silence. "What the _hell_ happened to her?"

"It looks like she broke out of her shell and snap, new Tris Prior," Christina says distantly.

"Is that a tattoo?" Uriah gasps.

"Give me that," I say, as I snatch the phone from their hands.

_Please pick up, _I think. _Please answer._

"Hello?" a deep voice answers. I catch my breath. Who is on the other side of the phone? That is definitely not Tris.

"Hey babe, you've got a call," I hear the male yell. _Babe? _

"Who is it?" I hear a distant reply. Tris, she sounds the same. Her soft voice that I have missed so much crawls its way back into my head.

"Someone named Christina," he replies. Shuffling and movement are detected over the phone.

"Hang up," Tris yells. "Hang up the damn phone!"

And the line goes dead. Just like my heart.

* * *

Tris POV

My heart beats in a frantic panic. Why would Christina call now of all times? She should hate me. She should be forgetting about me.

"What did she say?" I ask Peter. I am currently at his house trying to break things off with him. Of course I've been acting friendly so far, but he will be out of my life soon enough. I was in the bathroom when my phone went off.

"Nothing. What was all of that about?" he asks, mentioning my frightened reaction. Maybe it was just an accident. Yeah maybe she butt dialed me.

"Just forget about it." Peter nods and smiles at me. He moves in for a kiss but I turn my head.

"Look, I came here to break up with you. It was fun while it lasted but now it's over. Bye now. Have fun at school!" I say.

So yes, there are times when I turn back to the scared Tris Prior that wants nothing to do with Chicago. But then, there are times when I have adopted Four's "Jerk Theory" and made a game of the boys here in L.A. Confusing, I know.

* * *

"So," Zoe drags. "Are you going to invite us to the beach party this weekend?"

I give her a dirty glare. "We just got arrested for underage drinking and you want to go to another party and get wasted already?"

"So what? It was one time. It's not likely to happen again Tris. God loosen up. And what's this I hear about you and Peter breaking up?" she asks.

"I am not risking losing my scholarship and internship here just so you can have a night of fun again. And so what about Peter? We're done, there's nothing else to it," I say snarkily.

"Really? You know he really likes you. And you still broke up with him even after-"

"Shut up and never speak of it again," I snarl.

"What the hell is wrong with you now, Tris?" Zoe taunts. "You ran away from home and you don't want your ex-lover to know about you and Peter and what you guys did? I bet he moved on, I mean since that was your intention. He probably forgot all about you now. And if he saw you again, he wouldn't want you back."

I slap her across the face.

"Oh you don't want him to know how much of a player and slut you are now? Going out with older college guys, while you were still dating Peter. I wonder how anyone could forgive you," she spits.

"I made myself this way for a reason. I don't care about my reputation. But if my ex-lover has forgotten about me, than that's a good thing. I'm better off without people like him and you clinging to me just so you can use me." I storm out of her house and drive knowing exactly what I need and where I want to go.

* * *

"Hey Tris, what can I get you this time?" Bud, the tattoo artist asks. I came here to get my first tattoo a few weeks after being in California. I broke down in front of the parlor and spilled my whole story to Bud. Yeah, I still had my weak moments when I first got here. He showed me symbols with different meaning. Bud told me that I was selfless to try and somewhat spare their feelings at the expense of mine, even if it was in my own twisted way.

That day I got a tattoo of two hands reaching out for each other. One was a helping hand, a selfless hand. It stood for abnegation, and that was the perfect reminder of why I did what I did. It helped me feel less terrible about myself.

He showed me four other signs as well, and today I plan on being rebellious.

"I want the dauntless sign," I smile proudly. "Put it on my other shoulder."

"What happened this time?" he laughs as he prepares his equipment.

"I'm braving up and getting rid of some bad links," I briefly explain.

"Good for you kiddo. Alright let me draw it up and we can get started."

I smirk and go to sit in the chair, ready to mark myself again.

* * *

I get home before dinner. Tori is in the kitchen cooking food. I walk in and help her set the table. We both sit down in a tense silence as we eat. The only sound is the clang of our forks on our plates. I look up from my food to see her staring at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Do you miss your parents, Tris?" she asks. "Are you acting out to get their attention?"

I give her an incredulous look. "Acting out to get their attention? Are you serious? Of course I miss them, but if I wanted to get their attention I would just video call them," I state.

"You're going back to Chicago for a bit."

"What?!" I yell. "But I'm going to stop partying and I'm getting my act together. I thought we agreed to not send me back unless I got drunk and arrested again!"

"Well your parents miss you and you never call them. After your Thursday class, you will go back to Chicago and stay there until Monday morning. You should get home in time for your afternoon lecture," she says.

She tells me, "I've already booked the flight. No returns so don't waste my money."

I sigh and finish the rest of my dinner. I go up to my room to finish my 12 page essay and begin to pack. I move my arm and feel a little bit of pain. I look into the mirror and remember my new tattoo.

Carefully, I take off the wrap covering it and admire the ink, ignoring the little dots of blood on my skin. Both symbols mean two different things for me.

I examine the tattoos on my shoulders. I got one for thinking I know how to lessen everyone's hurt and the other for being free. But sometimes I think the opposite. I got one for hurting everyone I love and the other for leaving everyone behind. The symbols meant abnegation and dauntless, but that was a bit of an oxymoron. I was selfish in leaving and a coward to not tell the truth. But I was selfless in trying to save the pain and brave to stand up for who I am and what I have. It's just a little reminder of who I am. I'm still trying to accept both parts of it, of me.

I just hope nothing in my hometown screws that up.

* * *

**I know this chapter is very confusing. I will try to explain this:**

**Tris moved to CA an changed her personality a lot. She would take after Four and his jerk-like ways. She was dating Peter and came to his house to break up with him in a way that she did to other guys that she fooled around with. Christina called and Tris had a little break in her new personality, but when she learned that Christina had not said anything, she calmed down and continued with her plans.**

**Zoe was one of Tris's first friends in CA. When she realized Tris was going to be a college student, she helped her get into parties so she could also attend. Peter, Al, and Cara are all very good friends with Zoe. When Tris broke up with Peter and played him, Zoe got angry with her. Cara and Zoe know a little bit of Tris's backstory. Zoe goes off on Tris when Tris tries to protect herself and uses her behavior against her, implying that Tris may or may not have gone further than kissing and games with some particular people ;)  
**

**I don't know why, but Tris has been able to get tattoos without parental consent, since she is under 18. But she goes into Bud's shop and gets another tattoo. She had a previous Abnegation tattoo and now has a Dauntless one as well. The Abnegation tattoo was a way to remind her that she hurt everyone to protect them and the Dauntless one was to show that she was trying to own up to herself and somewhat shaping up and getting rid of bad influences.  
**

**But then, how many people can stay away from their parents for so long? I sure can't. Tori feels the same way. She makes Tris return to Chicago for a few days to see her parents again. Then, more drama unfolds :)**

**So yeah not my best but my mind is cluttered right now. I tried and oh well :(**


	17. Chapter 17

**What's up initiates? Ugh I'm still grimacing at my last chapter and Tris just gets more complicted. But hey this is the chapter where the drama begins. Yes, it's that time. I am only planning a few more chapters after this one so be prepared. Thank you all for everything!**

**~AngelNephilim14**

**I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

Tris POV

The weather is dramatically cooler here in Chicago.

Then again, California did get a lot more sun.

But that is beside the point. The point is, I'm back in my hometown and I am currently freaking out. Aunt Tori and I step off the plane to find my father waiting for us. I really hope that no one knows I'm home. I really don't want to deal with them.

We drive to my home; all the while I scan the streets and look for familiar faces. When I pull up into my driveway, I cautiously make my way into my house. There are no other cars. I sigh in relief. Maybe I can just relax this weekend. Before I know it, I'll be back in California and I will never have to worry about the people in this town again.

"Beatrice," I hear. I look up and smile at my brother. I drop my bags and run to him, engulfing him in a hug.

"I've missed you dork," I say.

Caleb kisses the top of my head and whispers, "We need to talk about why you didn't tell your friends you were leaving later."

My eyes widen. How does he know? I mutely nod and step away. Then I turn around to face my mother. She gives me a stern disapproving look, but then breaks into a grin. I smile weakly at her and hug her too.

"I'm going to go put my stuff in my room. I'll be down for dinner," I say, trying to avoid any conversations. I grab my luggage and hurtle towards my bedroom. Heart still racing, I close the door and fall on my bed. This is going to be a long weekend.

* * *

"Beatrice. Come down here," my mother calls. I dejectedly open my door and walk down the stairs. "Run to the store and buy some eggs so I can make dessert. We ran out."

Going to the store meant going out in public. The chance of me being seen is too high. My parents are very friendly in this city. I do not need people knowing that I am here.

"Actually, I'm really tired mom. Could you ask Caleb please?" I ask.

She raises her eyebrows at me. "Caleb isn't here, and you are in no position to ask things of me. You weren't too tired to get arrested! So suck it up and get out to the store," she demands.

I hurriedly grab a coat and run out the door. Maybe if I ran, no one would notice it was me. God, the freaking grocery store had to be on one of the busiest streets of course. I broke out into a small sprint and made my way to the store.

I briskly walked to the fridge that held the eggs and strode to the cash register. After paying, I grabbed the carton and walked out the door. My legs carry me past the store and towards the park by my home. Then suddenly-

I crash into a body and we both tumble to the ground, crushing all of my eggs.

"God-dammit, watch where you're going," the voice speaks. It's all too familiar. I am almost too scared to look up. Why does this have to happen to me? There is a reason I left them all the way I did. There is a reason that I lost myself in another state. There is reason that I did what I did. I _never_ expected to come back.

"Tris?" I hear a gasp. I lift my eyes and find my former best friend.

* * *

"You- you're back?" Christina asks.

I shake my head and avoid looking her in the eyes. I am too afraid to see hurt, disgust, or hate in them.

"Tris, why did you say those things to me?"

"I-I," I start, but it is hard to grasp the right words to say.

"You wanted to spare our feelings by hurting them?" she answers for me. I look away, ashamed.

"I thought I was being selfless. I was trying to help you guys. I mean, you are my most loyal friend, and Uri is always so understanding, and Four," I sigh, "I can't excuse what I did, but believe me, it was in your best interest."

"No, you don't get to decide that for us. It's selfless to you maybe, but what about what we felt? You intentionally hurt us. You knew exactly where our weakest point was and you used that against us all. And not giving us the choice to stand by your side and support you; that was pretty damn selfish," Christina tells me.

I felt a twinge of pain on my shoulder. My tattoo. I did not feel worthy to have them.

"Well maybe I am just a selfish person. Maybe that's why we shouldn't be friends anymore," I try.

She glares at me. "Do you really think I'm going to let you go a second time? You're my best friend. I can tell that you are going through something, and you can trust me. You can tell me what's bothering you."

Of course she can see right through me.

"Just drop it Chris. I'm leaving in a few days anyways; it's not going to matter." I begin to walk back towards the store to replace the broken eggs. I am trying to avoid the current conversation. I need to leave before she breaks through to me.

"Tris," she pleads, grabbing onto my arm, "Don't run away again. I'm your best friend. I am here for you."

I turn around and face her again. "I never planned to come back here, _ever_. I thought I could go and make you all forget me so I could have the excuse to forget you. I tried to forget you all, but I couldn't. I was leaving you all half a year early, and originally, I didn't plan to hurt you.

"I only planned to hurt Four, because half a year long waiting for someone is too long, especially when we are just in high school. I mean we are just starting our lives. Why should I have someone that wants me to commit for a long time. I have to commit to myself and my future before anyone else. And Four, he has a whole music career in front of him. I don't need to be there to hold him back. But I knew I couldn't get away with hurting him alone, so I hurt you all too. I thought it would make it easier for us all," I explain.

"I know that isn't the only reason why. You know we would've forgiven you for that. You know we would be able to see through you. Why didn't you ever call us to apologize?" Christina asks.

"Why would I apologize? The point was for you all to forget me. I didn't want connections to any of you. I told you, I never planned to come back and see you all again."

"Something changed you in California, Tris. Why are you so scared to be here? You see me. I'm here talking to you, being your friend. You know there is a chance for everyone to forgive you."

My heart began to race. Was my explanation not enough? Why did she need to know more? No one needed to know anything else.

"No there isn't. I don't care if you all forgive me. I know at least one of you will hate me forever." I said too much.

"What, Uriah? Marlene? Lynn? They will forgive you. Uriah will because he would want to know that his girlfriend was cheating on him. Marlene will because she doesn't have to pretend anymore, and Lynn. Well, Lynn is Lynn. She is bitter to everyone."

"No," I shake my head. I feel my eyes stinging.

"So what, what made you so afraid to come back?" she yells at me.

Then I break and I painfully spit the words out, "I slept with someone, someone I didn't love."

_Tobias will never forgive me._

Tears are falling down my face and I breathe heavily. I expect Christina to look at me judgingly, but she isn't. No, instead she is looking behind me, her face morphed in shock and horror.

I turn around and meet beautiful blue eyes. These are the eyes I love. I gulp and mouth, "Tobias."

"You what?"

Nothing kills me more than the look on his face, and the hurt in his deep blue eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hang in there initiates! You're cliffhanger feels will be relieved sorta (enter smirk). Thank you to everyone who reads or reviews or even clicks on this story! I love this fandom dearly. Ugh, I started school today :( **

**Warning: 2 more chapters after this. (Well one chapter and an epilogue.)  
**

**~AngelNephilim14**

**I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

Tobias POV

My heart just exploded into glass shards that are currently stabbing the insides of my body.

The thought of Tris, _my Tris_, with another guy makes me sick. It also makes me very angry.

_At least she said she didn't love him_, I think. But that's not the point.

"Four, I-" she starts, but I don't want to hear it.

"I can't believe you," I speak, my voice close to breaking.

She opens her mouth to say something again, but I don't let her.

"I told you I would wait for you. Even after so you said all of those things to me, I still meant it. Why didn't you wait for me like I did for you?" I ask.

"I never asked you to," she echoes. "I don't want you to. I did my best to make you forget about me. You cannot blame me for being with someone else."

"I'm still in love with you Tris. Why would you go and do that knowing it would break my heart?"

"God you guys never listen! I said I never expected to come back and run into any of you again. I did what I did thinking I would never have to face you again," she cries. "And besides, I told you that night that I am not in love with you anymore."

I winced, remembering the pain of those words.

"Then why are you crying? If you don't love me why do you care if I forgive you or not? Why do you care if I judge you for sleeping with someone you don't love," I bite back.

She lets out a mirthless laugh. "You want to lecture me about having sex? You cheated on me if I remember. I did nothing of the sort. I am not with you anymore. You have no right to judge me for anything! And my tears are none of your concern."

She is right. I hurt Tris and I have no reason to even be mad at her. But I do have a reason to be hurt. She knows just how much I am in love with her.

"I'm hurt, okay? You knew I would be, that's why you tried to stay away. I still love you and I-"

"Stop, just stop. I don't care. I've heard you say it a bunch of times and I have not repeated those words back to you for a long time. Why can't you understand that I'm _done_? I want to be rid of this place, and rid of you," Tris says.

I am stunned into silence. I can't find it in me to say anything.

Without another sound, the beautiful blonde-haired girl slips away from me.

* * *

Tris POV

Sometime amidst the fight between Tobias and me, Christina slipped into the store and bought me a carton of eggs. She, at the moment, is driving me home. The headache pounding into my skull did not let me refuse a ride home.

I lean my head against the cold car window, hoping to take some of the heat away.

"Tris," Christina says, breaking the silence, "Will you keep in touch with me?"

I sigh. Now that she knows everything, what is the point of hiding from her? I mutely nod. She smiles very brightly but then stops.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I don't have a date to prom," she tells me. My eyebrows scrunch up in confusion.

"I thought you and Will were-"

"We broke up," she quickly says, biting her lip.

"Oh well I-"

"You should go with me. Just so I don't have to go alone, you know? And it would be so fun to hang out with you again. We haven't in a while."

I look down at myself, feeling guilty. Where was I when she was going through heartbreak? Where was I when she needed me? I was getting drunk off my ass. Stupid me.

"Sure, why not?" I answer. The smile suddenly reappears on her face: bright and broad as a Cheshire cat's. I don't have to question anything else before she pulls into my yard and kicks me out.

* * *

I spent the rest of the weekend unbothered by anyone else. All I could feel was relief when I finally landed back in California. All I had to do was survive one night with the presence of those that hated me. At least I had a month until prom.

* * *

Tobias POV

Christina, Will, Uriah, and Zeke all burst into my room. I look up, groan, and throw the blanket over my head.

"Leave me alone and get out," I say, my voice muffled by the layer of fabric.

"No, we are here to help you get Tris back," Christina speaks.

I throw the blanket off of myself and raise an eyebrow at her. "What makes you think I want her back? You heard what she said to me. What makes you think she even wants to be with me?"

They all smirk.

"Just trust us on this, Four. We know how to help."

I get out of my bed. I watch Christina gaze at my shirtless body. Will coughs and she snaps up and gives an embarrassed smile.

"She'll be at the senior prom, so that's when you'll have your chance," Christina tells me.

"How did you even get her to agree to go?" Uri asks.

She laughs and replies, "I told her I needed a date since Will and I broke up."

"You could've asked me you Pansycake! I don't have a date either!" he pouts.

"Dude, chill. Will and I haven't actually broken up. I just told her that to get her to go. Besides, you can pair up with my boyfriend to get a reduced ticket if you want. As long as I get to have him later I don't care."

Uriah goes to kneel in front of Will and takes his hand. "My dear Will," he begins, "Will you be my beloved date to my senior prom?"

Zeke and I snort and laugh uncontrollably.

"Of course my dear Uriah," Will agrees. We all break out laughing all over again.

Once I gather my composure I ask, "What do I need to do?"

"Get your ass into the studio and write the best damn song of your life," Zeke orders.

I laugh and smile at his support. No matter what, he is still my best friend.

And I'm going to win back my girl.

* * *

**I know it's dreadfully short. But the final chapter will be longer, I promise. ;)  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Get ready initiates. This is the last chapter before the epilogue. I cannot explain just how much I adore this fandom and all of my readers. I love you all so much. Thank you for staying with me through it all. And once again I'm so sorry for the wait. Writer's block loves to smack me in the head just as I'm on the verge of something big. This is me trying to cram a bunch of last minute drama into one large chapter.  
**

**And I know you all hate me for leaving like that again. This was supposed to be finished in August but school has been stressful and decided to throw a bunch of work and drama in my face so yeah me and my excuses for my negligence. Guys this is my longest chapter. And guys.**

**Guys.**

**GUYS.**

**I'm back.**

**~AngelNephilim14**

**Warning: last chapter.**

**Lot's of POV switching.**

**I don't own Divergent or the movie the Jerk Theory or the song Tell Me It's Okay.**

* * *

Tris POV

I never actually thought I would be going to my senior prom.

Okay well, I guess I can't exactly call it "my" senior prom because I technically am not a senior anymore.

I gather my things as I get off the flight and welcome the cool air. I take great care of my dress, for the sake of Christina's wrath rather than the dress's sake.

My mother drives me home and I walk into the house and see Caleb and Susan.

"Well look at you two being all cute. Are you guys going to prom?" I ask them.

They look up from their positions: Susan is cradled in Caleb's lap while he reading a book to her.

"Yeah, we're going to go out to eat first though," Susan answers.

I wink at them. "Don't have too much fun, if you get me."

Susan laughs while Caleb glares at me.

"Go shower or something, Beatrice. You really need one," Caleb orders. I roll my eyes at him and head up the stairs.

"Hey, Beatrice," Caleb calls, "I'm really glad that you're back here for prom. I wouldn't want you to miss it."

I smile at him, "I'm glad I'm here too."

And I walk to my room.

Suddenly, my hands start to twitch. I need to draw.

I grab my supplies and throw myself on my bed. And then I'm lost. I unconsciously create and recreate. I am lost in my art.

I am startled by a scream at my door. I turn around to find Christina with rollers in her hair and a mortified look on her face. She points at me and yells, "What is this monstrosity? Why are you dirty with pencil and paint? Go shower. Now!"

My eyes widen as I look at the time: hours have passed. Hurriedly, I hop into the shower to wash away the art on my body.

I walk out, clad in mismatched undergarments, and sit down at my dresser and began to do my makeup. Nearly two hours later, Christina and I are both ready. Thank God for short, quick to curl hair.

"Alright," my mother says, walking into my room, "Let's head downstairs so I can take pictures of you two. Ah, my baby girls are going to prom!"

Chris walks out, grabbing her heels and phone. I hang back and take a quick glance at what I painted and drew.

There was one charcoal piece of the swing set where I broke Tobias's heart. The painting was of the moment where he declared his love for me and we kissed in the rain. I felt a sting in my heart and my eyes welled in tears. Can I be forgiven for all that I've done? I don't know.

"He'll forgive you, Tris. Don't doubt yourself. He loves you," Christina interrupts my thought.

I nod to her and smile sadly to myself. I can only hope for that to be true.

* * *

Tobias POV

_Meanwhile (before Tris is home)_

I crumple up another piece of sheet music. Groaning, I throw my guitar to the ground and sit down on my piano. I begin to toy with the keys on the board. Suddenly, a tune comes into my head. Excited, I continue playing until finally, I have a tune. I grab out another piece of paper and begin to write.

_Tris,_ I think, _please tell me we'll be okay. Please tell me it's okay._

* * *

"Guys," I say, "I think I did it. I wrote the song."

Zeke, Uriah, Will, and Christina all gather around. I show them the lyrics and play out the song for them. They boys quickly take the sheet music and set off to their respective instruments and start to play. Christina smiles at me.

"She's going to love this. You'll get your girl back, Four," she assures.

I smile at her.

"You know she is really sorry," Christina tells me.

My smile fades. "Yeah, I'd really rather just get past all the troubles that we've been through. They aren't going to matter anymore?"

"But for now, they do?" she questions.

I nod, "They have to matter right now. I can't sing the song otherwise."

She smiles and walks to Will. "Babe, I've got to go get ready and head to Tris's house. See you at the dance. Bye guys!"

* * *

Hours later, I leave the boys to put my tuxedo on. I think back to what I told Christina. Those problems will be gone once I get this song out to Tris. Whether she love me or not will not change that fact.

I finish tying my tie and I throw my suit jacket on. Damn, I look nice.

Uriah comes running in, out of breath, with a panicked expression.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Zeke asks.

He looks at me wide eyed. "Eric found out that Tris is going to be here. He's making his move. We aren't going to be able to get to get to her before he does. We still have to learn all this music and set up."

I shake my head. Of course I didn't believe that Tris would actually do anything with him, but having him in her company was worrisome.

"You know what, I got that covered. Just focus on learning the new song. I'm getting my girl back," I tell them.

* * *

Tris POV

"How good does it feel to be at prom with me, dancing?" Eric asks. His hands hang too low on my back. I hold in my vomit.

He had come up to me not even ten minutes after I first walked in. I hadn't even had the chance to dance with Christina or talk to Uriah. I had unwillingly let him ask me to dance.

Uneasily, I smile and reply, "It's great."

Luckily, Christina interrupts and asks him to get us drinks. He glares at her and reluctantly walks away.

"So how is it being with him? He's not asking for a second chance is he?" she asks.

I shake my head and shrug, "I came here to dance with you, not him. Ugh, and I feel like that's where he's heading."

"Well, are you going to give him a second chance?" She looks worried.

I grimace. "Hell no. That ship has sailed and sunk. There is no chance of that ever happening in any universe."

As I finish answering, Eric comes back with two punch cups. He hands one over to Christina roughly, and gently brings one to me.

"Hey Tris, my cousin, Peter, said that you two used to date."

I choke on my drink. "Cousin? Peter is your cousin?"

Christina is cracking up, "Tris, you dated cousins?" She breaks off in giggles, sloshing her drink everywhere. "That's wrong on so many levels."

My face burns up. I am consumed in embarrassment. Well, both relationships were unfortunate. It kind of makes sense that they both failed. I internally chastise myself. How did I end up in _this _situation?

"Yes, he said the two of you were pretty close. So I was just thinking that if you could go there with Peter, maybe you and I could start something again—"

Lynn bumps into Eric from behind and spills her drink over his tuxedo. I burst out in laughter and he swears.

He runs off to the bathroom as I thank Dauntless cake that he was not able to finish his sentence.

I'd have probably poured my own drink on him.

* * *

Tobias POV

"Hey Lynn, I need your help."

She looks at me blankly, then says a brief, "No," before turning around.

I quickly run in front of her and plead,"All I need you to do is to distract him for a few minutes. I just have to get him away from her long enough to sing her the song."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Lynn inquires.

I shrug my shoulders, "our punch on him or ask him to dance or something."

"Ugh, whatever. I'm only doing this because Marlene wants me to try and make amends with Uriah. If he knows I'm helping you, well, let him know about it," Lynn consents. Then she stomps away to start her mission.

I walk into the dance and find the band's potential record label owner waiting for me among the crowd. When he sees me, we meet in the middle and shake hands.

"I'm glad you could make it out here today. Thank you for coming," I greet.

He nods in return. "I was just talking to my group about how you needed to branch out more. I've seen all the attitude, and anger that you got. We are alll waiting for that diversity. We want some deep emotions now. I'll admit, when I got your call, I was very exited. Live up to my expectations, kid."

"Did you get the lyrics I sent you?" I ask. He smiles at me. I'll take that as a good sign.

"I did. And this is just what I meant. This is exactly what I'm looking for."

I cheer in delight. My dreams are coming true.

"These lyrics are good. They're emotional and full of depth. Now, if you can deliver just like that, if I can see the pain and the story of this song when you perform, well young sir, I'd say you and the band have got yourselves a record deal."

I shake his hands excitedly and smile. "Thank you so much. We will not disappoint you. I'm going to go get ready. See you when we sign."

I walk to the bathroom. My joyous mood is nearly completely soured at the sight of Eric. _ Lynn did what I asked_, I thought. It was obvious by the punch stain he had on his dress shirt. I smirked to myself. Walking around him, I go relieve myself and stand at the sink to wash my hands. Eric comes to stand in the sink next to the one I was using.

"Hey Four. How has your day been? Have you seen Tris? Because damn, she is hot, and all _mine_," he brags.

I scoff. Ugh, as if. Tris would never get back with this tool. I raise an eyebrow at him and frown.

"Really? I heard Tris came with Christina as her date, and that you jumped her the second she walked through the door. You know, I even heard she looked ready to blow bits," I retort.

He smirks. "The only thing she would be blowing is me. I mean, we were together all last night and well, she seemed pretty excited about our hotel room tonight."

My face pales. He has to be lying. She wouldn't. _She would and she did. That one guy in L.A. and her got it on, _my thoughts whisper. I shake my head.

"You're a liar. Tris has class, and you are definitely not on her level."

"Aw come on Four. I hear that she was into dicks. Maybe she'll go down on me or even let me fuck her brains out-"

I punch him.

Then I walk out, feeling satisfied but angry as hell. My hands are bleeding but I don't care. I shut that dick up.

* * *

Tris POV

Eric comes back, walking up to me sporting a bloody nose. My eyes widen and I have to cover my mouth to stop myself from laughing. Christina, with no filter, bursts out in laughter and makes fun of the blood getting on his suit.

"As I was saying-" he starts.

I interrupt him, knowing what he is going to say. "Look, Eric, I'm not interested. I'm just not into you and you are kind of a douche."

The surrounding students that can hear giggle and gossip. Eric's jaw drops in disbelief, like it's impossible that he was rejected.

"You- I- but-" he stammers, "Peter was right! You're just a stuck up slutty bitch that is only good for an easy lay!"

The entire student body gasps and I cock my head to the side. Eric smirks and begins to walk away. Christina goes to jump him with murder clear as her intent but I stop her. I grab the back of his coat and bring my fist up to his face.

He falls to the ground, cradling his jaw. Everyone laughs, not making a move to help him. He starts to scream obscenities at me and runs out of the dance, leaving blood over the floor.

"Ouch," I mutter, looking at my split knuckles. Everyone else applauds me.

"Nice hit," Chris praises.

I laugh and hear a commotion up on stage. Then I look up.

* * *

Tobias POV

"It's time," Zeke says. I nod in appreciation. The rest of the band sets up.

I take a deep breath, hoping that this song will make my message clear. I hope she will forgive me for everything I've done.

Then, I hit the first note, staring Tris in her beautiful eyes.

* * *

Tris POV

He begins the song, eyes boring straight into mine.

_Here, We are._

_We been here. Yes we have!_

_Can you tell me, we're okay?_

_We're face to face_

_But are we still apart._

_Can you tell me, It's okay?_

_You can't know what you done..._

_No you don't know how I've changed._

_Oh I can't believe_

_that I'd say this to you_

_You can stay, you can go._

_Still I will never be the same_

_But I hope that we're okay..._

My eyes fill up with tears. He is up on stage singing to me, asking for my forgiveness. How could he get past how much I hurt him? He's too good for me.

_You can't know what you've done!_

_No you don't know how I've changed..._

_I know, I was wrong, I'm sorry that I hurt you._

_Can you tell me, It's okay?_

_Here, We are._

_We been here. Before..._

Can I be forgive for all that I've done to get here?

I want to be.

I can.

I believe it.

I know that we can both get past what we have done to each other. We can forgive each other. We can still be one another's. I nod to myself, wiping away my tears, and look back into his ocean blue eyes.

_Can you tell me, It's okay?_

_You can't know, what you've done!_

_No you don't know how I've changed._

_I know, I was wrong, I'm sorry that I hurt you._

_Can you tell me, It's okay?_

* * *

He finishes and runs off the stage, right to where I'm standing, and grabs my hand.

"What happened to your hand?" he refers to my split knuckles.

"I punched Eric," I reply meekly. He chuckles and holds up his own knuckle sporting the same look as mine.

"Well, I guess this makes up for the corsage and boutonniere. Matching hands. I see that your dress matches my tie."

"Yeah, well Christina probably did that on purpose. So, that song was something. Any special meaning for someone?" I ask.

"Well that depends. If I say it's for you, will it add points back to my Kiss Me List?" Tobias replies hopefully.

I blink in confusion and then burst out into laughter. I nearly forgot out his imaginary Kiss Me List. It brought me back to the good old days: the days full of laughter and perfecting the art of dating. They were the simple times before it all got screwed up.

I bring myself face-to-face with him and whisper, "It's okay."

He smiles for a second, but quickly wipes that pleasant looked off his face. Suddenly, he breaks, "You don't honestly believe I'm the only one that needs to apologize, right? You're just as much at fault, making stupid reckless decisions, putting others before your own safety, giving me a goddamn heart attack!"

My mouth hangs agape. Was he really blowing up on me again? I thought-

"I'm just kidding Tris," Tobias smiles.

I bring my hand up to punch his arm. He winces and grabs his arm in pain. I smirk, feeling satisfied with my strength.

"You're a jerk," I tell him.

Tobias takes my face in his hands and whispers, "I'm your jerk. Oh and will you officially be my girlfriend? Just so you know, there's no confusion on my part about what we are so I don't screw up-"

"Shut up, you idiot. Yes, I'll be your girlfriend. And I hope you know that I am sorry for hurting you."

He nods and I tug his tie and bring his face close to mine, smiling.

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love you," he repeats

Then our lips come crashing down and I finally feel like myself again.

* * *

_Coming Soon: _**Epilogue**


	20. Epilogue

**Farewell initiates! You have all been the best. Every review brings me joy and it makes me sad to say good bye to this story. I love you all!**

**Special shoutout to the person who started this story! Mrs. EatonJacksonWatersGoode13 who I now believe is Mrs. Unpleasant had** **originally started this story with the first chapter and gave it to me to adopt.**

**Warning: Be brave.**

**I don't own Divergent or the movie the Jerk Theory.**

* * *

Tobias POV

"...and it's my pleasure to announce that you all have made it. Ladies and gentlemen, the class of 2015!"

I throw my cap up in the air and throw my arms around Zeke. _We've graduated, _I think. I smile broadly at everyone, high on the feeling of delight and happiness.

I feel a small body wrap around my and I look down to stare into beautiful stormy grey-blue eyes. My love.

"Congrats Tobias," she whispers. I lean down to kiss her, only to have her pulled away.

"We did it!" her best friend, Christina yells and jumps in joy. She wraps her arm around my girlfriend and hugs her very tightly.

"Don't strangle her," Uriah comes up and says. "Four here just might kill you."

Christina chuckles then lets go. Soon after, Uriah picks up Tris and spins her around along with giving her a death grip.

Tris shrieks in surprise. When Uriah puts her down, I snatch her back up before anyone else can take her again. I pull her into my body and like a puzzle piece, we fit perfectly. She giggles and leans up to kiss my cheek. I turn my head and catch her lips instead. We pull back grinning.

* * *

Tris POV

**UCLA**

Strong arms wrap around me. I do not scream. I could recognize his scent anywhere.

I turn around, ignoring the shouts from my friends and give my captor and long, hard kiss.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, bewildered.

"I go to school here you ding-dong," Tobias replies.

"Hello? Tris? This is your boyfriend?" I turn back to see my _new _friends and smile. I nod. They drop their mouths open like fish. The sight is quite comical.

"Holy frick, he's hella hot!" Amar yells. His eyes widen in embarrassment and his face turns pink. Tobias chuckles and holds his hand out.

"Nice to meet you guys," his deep voice makes everyone swoon.

He makes conversation with my friends as I stare into his eyes.

"Wait, did you say you go to school here?" I ask, bewildered.

"Yes, I did. Do you need to see a doctor babe?" he asks. I glare at him.

"You lied. You told me you were going to UCSD, not UCLA." He smiles meekly at me.

"I wanted to surprise you, and think about it. I mean this is a way shorter commute to the studio than San Diego. We all know I'm here for music. And you of course. Definitely you." I glare at him a minute longer before I attack him with a kiss.

"So, how did I land a rock star?" I question.

He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close. "Well at first, I thought you were just like any other chick- girl, I mean girl. But after you continued to reject me, I realized that you weren't. And I also realized that I was going to have to change some of my ideals around-"

"Ah, the infamous Jerk Theory," I state.

"Wait you know about that?" he says, bewildered.

I nod. "Everyone knows about it, Tobias."

"Well okay then. How did I ever win you over?"

I think and smile, "It took a while, but paintballing. When we were climbing the ferris wheel, you really showed a side of yourself that I'd never seen before."

"Please don't ever make me climb somewhere high again," he pleads. I laugh and kiss him again.

He lifts me up and spins me around as I smile into his lips. We get lost in each other and I blatantly ignore my friends

* * *

Tobias POV

Ah, the Jerk Theory. Well, I used to be the jerk, but I am really a nice guy. And it really didn't work out for me. I guess when it comes down to it, if you find the right girl, all you have to be is yourself. For me, I realized that the nice guy does win. It might just take a little longer.

With that thought in mind, after pouring everything we had into each other, after the relentless push and pull of each other, after all the problems we've had to endure to get to one another, well, it was damn well worth it. I got the girl. I got myself back as well.

We always came back to each other. We always chose each other- mistake after mistake. We proved that we could do well together. We proved that we could live without one another (though extremely difficult), but why would we want to? We didn't want to.

So, once her eyes were closed in content, mouth slightly open, bare, and she was completely with me, I finally let it go.

Before closing my eyes, I tucked Tris Prior into my arms, and forever, tucked away the Jerk Theory.

* * *

**The End.  
**


End file.
